


You are worthy

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Alpha, Alec is going to help, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Development, Consent is Sexy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnathon is a dick, M/M, Magnus Bane Omega, Magnus has a lot to learn, Magnus is very insecure, Mating Bite, Minor Character Death, Omegas CAN be strong, Past Rape/Non-con, Scent talk, Smut, Then, Violence, angst at the start, breaking the tropes, chairman meow - Freeform, lots of fluff, soulbond, strong magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: On a child's twelfth birthday a blood test is taken to find out what their second gender is.Omega's are seen as slaves, and are sold at a young age. Their purpose in life is to please their owners in any way they can.Magnus has been taught that he is nothing but a thing that is made for being used.That is until he meets a certain Alpha...





	1. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So the first two chapters are angsty and hurtful but after that THE FLUFF BEGINS. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this.

“Remember sweetie. After school you have a doctors appointment.” Magnus’s mother reminded him. It was Magnus’s twelfth birthday, the age where every child has to take a blood test, in order to check the child’s second gender. Magnus didn’t really understand the concept of the whole ‘Alpha, beta, omega’ thing and when he asked his parents, they weren’t really helpful. All they told him was that he didn’t need to worry as he would be a alpha for definite, and if not that then he would be a beta. The one time Magnus asked what an omega was, he had received a slap from his father and a scolding from his mother. His mother had told him that was a bad word. Magnus never repeated it again.

Magnus sighed. It sucked that he had to go to the doctors on his birthday. He rather go to the park with his friends. He nodded and picked up his school bag from where it lay near the door and after kissing his parents cheeks in goodbye, Magnus ran out of the house and made his way to school.

When he arrived at school, all his friends hugged him and wished him happy birthday and it made Magnus smile. He was the smallest in his year group, so everyone knew his birthday. Magnus sat down in his chair waited for class to begin. Their teacher, who was a fat plump women, walked in and smiled. “Hello class. Today we will be learning all about the differences in our second genders. So all the alpha’s put your hand up.” She called out, and most of the class put their hand up, proudly. Their teacher beamed. “Good. Okay now the beta’s put your hand up.” She said, and a bunch of people put their hand in the air. She didn’t bother asking for the omega’s to put their hand up, and Magnus wondered why. What was so bad about omega’s? Why couldn’t we even say the word?

“Okay class. Let me tell you the differences.” Their teacher said, breaking Magnus out of his thoughts. She explained about how alpha’s are the stronger and superior to almost everyone else. She then moved onto beta’s, explaining how they were the normal everyday kind of people. Magnus's curiosity got the best of him and before he could stop himself he raised is hand. The teacher smiled at Magnus. “Yes Magnus?”  
“What about omega’s?” He asked. His voice full of innocence. But their teacher didn’t see Magnus’s innocence, her smile changed quickly into a snarl, which made Magnus whimper back into his seat, slightly frightened. “Omega’s are the lesser beings. They deserve to be treated liked slaves and to be used for pleasure. That is the only place for them in this world.” She snarled, glaring at Magnus. Magnus merely nodded and lowered his gaze.

***

Magnus walked home, enjoying the sun hitting his face, his skin soaking up the heat. Before he knew it, he had arrived home. His mother met him at the door and before Magnus had a chance to change out of his school uniform, his parents rushed him into the car and his father drove them to the doctors. Magnus sat in between his mother and father, whilst waiting for the doctor to call for Magnus. He kept himself busy by doing what he always did; making up stories inside his head.

_The brave warrior slid his blade through the demon threatening to kill his sister. His sister had her whip ready and waiting and didn’t really need protection from her brother but it was her brother’s job. She smiled at the thought and wrapped her whip around the second demon coming towards her, and pulled on tightly until the whip turned said demon into nothing. She smirked over at her brother who just rolled his eyes. She laughed and –_

“Magnus Bane?” Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts as his name was called, and he was ushered into a room, by his parents. The doctor smiled at him, before pulling his sleeve up. “This will only sting a tiny bit.” The doctor whispered and Magnus nodded. He flinched as the needle went into his skin, and he watched as his blood went through the tube and into a small bottle. After the doctor was done, he patched up Magnus’s arm and smiled at him before asking his parents to wait in the waiting room for the results. The parents obliged and took his hand again, and led him to where they sat before. Magnus smiled to himself as he was able to go back into his thoughts.

_“I told you I can do it.” The warrior’s sister bragged and the warrior rolled his eyes again. The warrior opened his mouth to reply, but just as he did a blond boy came running at them. “Help!” He cried and the warrior and his sister ran towards him and saw that the blonde boy had a deep cut in his chest. “Help me.” He cried and collapsed onto the floor. “Give me your stele.” The warrior’s sister asked her brother and her brother handed it over in a rush. They both leaned down and she –_

“Mr and Mrs Bane. You need to come with me.” The doctor’s voice interrupted Magnus’s thoughts once again. Magnus followed his parents into the same room, they had just came out of. The doctor wore a solemn expression on his face. “Mr and Mrs Bane, I am sorry to tell you that your son is an omega.” He said. Magnus heard his mother gasp and burst into tears, and his father shouting at the doctor, asking him to do the tests again. Magnus was confused for a minute as to why his mother was crying and his father yelling, but then he remembered what his teacher had said. Omega’s were the lesser beings. The ones who deserved to be treated like slaves. But surely his parents won’t do that to him… right?

After his parents got over their shock, they drove home in silence and as soon as they got home, Magnus was told to go up to his room and not come out. Magnus obliged and decided to play with his toys. He was in the middle of playing, when he heard loud yelling and the sound of the front door closing. Magnus was too scared to go down and check what happened, but after a while when the house filled with silence, he decided to be brave, like his warriors in his mind, and slowly opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs. The house felt empty, he couldn’t hear his mother humming in the kitchen as she cooked. Magnus looked around, but his parents weren’t in sight. “Mama? Papa?” Magnus called out, but got no reply.

Magnus decided to go out and check in the barn. He slowly made his way over there, and saw something he realised then and there, that he couldn’t get out of his mind. His mother was hung from the ceiling, with the rope around her throat. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, and her mouth hung open. “Mama!” Magnus yelled and ran towards his mother. But she was too high up for Magnus to take her down. “Mama.” Magnus tried calling her again, hoping against hope that maybe she was still alive.

He got no response and just when he was about to call her again, his father stepped into the entrance of the barn. His gasp caught Magnus’s attention and Magnus saw his father’s expression change from shock to anger. His icy glare fixed upon Magnus, and he snarled wearing a disguised look. “You!” He shrieked. And Magnus took a step back. “It’s all your fault!” He yelled walking towards Magnus in long strides. “You killed your mother.” He yelled and pushed Magnus. Magnus lost his balance and fell, whilst hitting his head on a metal rod. Pain shot through him, and his mind became fuzzy and when he touched his head to feel the damage, his hand came away bloody. His father smirked and walked away, leaving Magnus alone with his dead mother’s body hanging from the ceiling.

Soon everything went dark. 

***

Magnus woke, and as soon as his body woke up he started to shiver as the cold air hit his skin. He still lay on the floor of the barn. As his memories came back, Magnus looked around the barn, searching for his mother but her body was nowhere to be seen. Magnus slowly got up, wincing when the sharp pain, he had felt earlier, return. But he pushed himself to walk and he slowly made his way to the house. He walked in and saw his father on the sofa watching tv, as if nothing had happened. “Papa?” He called out in a small voice. His father turned around and glared at him.  
“Oh. Your still alive.” He said, and Magnus flinched. “That’s good. Your owner will come and pick you up tomorrow.” His father continued.  
“Owner?” Magnus asked, confused. His father rolled his eyes.  
“Yes. Owner. Did you think I will keep you? No son of mine is an omega. Some one I know will take good care of you.” His father replied, and the tone his father used, told Magnus that where ever he was going, and who ever his ‘owner’ was, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

***

And he was right. The man, Valentine was his name, came around five in the morning and his father dragged him from his bed, and pushed him into a van. Magnus cried for his father to help him, for his father to change his mind but then he was pushed into the van and someone placed a needle into his arm and Magnus felt his body switch off and his eyes feel droopy. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, the first thing that registered to him was the smell. It reeked of what Magnus thought was urine and vomit. Which almost made Magnus vomit too. But before he could a door opened and light flooded into the room. “He is awake.” The voice said. The voice came closer and Magnus saw a middles aged man, smirking at him. His eyes full of glee. A second voice followed soon after. “He isn’t like any other omega’s. The middles aged man hummed in reply.  
“No. He is special. His scent is just…” The man leaned forward and into Magnus’s neck and inhaled. Magnus flinched and whimpered away. “Don’t be afraid now. I will take good care of you.” The man said, before the man pushed a needle into his arm, and everything went dark.

***  
Over the years, his first owner, Valentine, taught him how an omega should behave. If Magnus did something wrong, he would get punished. At first it was physical, as Valentine would beat him until he was unconscious, but then it all changed. As he grew older, his scent heightened, as did the desire the alpha’s felt as he walked by. When he reached the age of seventeen Valentine ‘gifted’ him to his son, Jonathon. Magnus was taught to never disobey his masters, so when Jonathon told him to take his clothes off and bend over onto the bed. Magnus obliged. Having no idea what he was doing. He had never done this before, never been taught about what _this_ was.

He felt a sharp pain in his anus, as Johnathon pushed inside of him making him cry out as the pain was very intense. Johnathon didn’t wait for Magnus to adjust and started to move in and out moaning. Whilst Magnus cried out in pain, trying to tell Johnathon to stop and not caring what the punishment he would receive. Anything was better than this. But Johnathon didn’t stop, he continued until he groaned loudly and emptied himself inside Magnus.

Johnathon left Magnus and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to get up. He winced as he tried to move, and after he slowly stood up, he fell back down onto the bed as the pain shot thought his entire body. Slowly, he made his way through the room and into the bathroom attached. He was in Johnathon’s room and even though he knew that he shouldn’t be using his shower, right now he couldn’t care less. He stepped under the warm water, and slowly cleaned himself. But no matter how hard he cleaned, he still felt so… dirty.

That wasn’t the last time, Johnathon used him for his own pleasures. As Magnus grew, he taught himself to not feel the pain anymore, he taught himself not to feel altogether.

***  
**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

Magnus rushed around the kitchen, as he tried to make the dinner. His now owner, Johnathon had told him that he will be bringing a guest with him so Magnus had to make extra. It was hard work but Magnus managed. Just as Johnathon walked in side the house, Magnus had just finished setting the table. Johnathon shooed him away and told his guest to follow. Magnus didn’t get to see his guest, as he ran back into the kitchens.

He was very thirsty, but over the years he had learnt to ask the master before drinking a sip of water. He had also learnt that interrupting his master whilst he was in a meeting would earn him days without food. So Magnus waited, until his name was called and he had to go back into the dining room. “Yes sir?” Magnus said. He briefly met eyes with the visitor but didn’t allow himself to look directly at another alpha for too long. Last time he let his eyes linger, he was punished. “Pour my drink.” Johnathon said, and Magnus rushed to do as told.

He poured the water into his master’s cup and as he did so he was practically drooling at the sight of water. He did the same for the visitor. “Do you want some?” The visitor asked. Magnus jerked his head in surprise, as he realised the visitor must have seen Magnus drooling over the jug of water. The visitor’s voice was calm and gentle and when Magnus looked into his eyes, he was amazed to see soft hazel eyes stare back. “Here take my cup.” The man said, and Magnus felt himself nodding before he realised what he was doing and stopped himself and shook his head mutely and walked towards Johnathon. “Anything else sir?” Magnus asked, not daring to meet the visitor’s eyes again.

“No. Bitch. But I will call you when there is, now get the fuck out.” Jonathon snarled. Magnus was used to being called names, so he merely nodded and turned around. But from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the visitor flinch as he heard Johnathon address Magnus the way he did.

Magnus pushed that thought aside as he continued to walk to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what did you guys think of the first chapter?? 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know.  
> It's the first time I am writing something like this, especially something that includes rape. So I am kind of scared of the reaction... :) 
> 
> I promise everything shall get better!


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEC TO THE RESCUE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here you go!! The response I got from the first chapter was HUGE and AMAZING! So thank you soo sooo much!!!!

Alec hated Johnathon, with a passion. But his job required this meeting so Alec sighed and boarded the plane to Indonesia. Alec Lightwood was the CEO of the Clave. Which was a company that sold the latest technology all over the world. Alec owned several buildings all around the world, which made him very very rich. Not that he liked to brag.

Alec boarded his private plane and went through his files that he would be showing Johnathon. He had a business deal with Johnathon and although it was a fantastic deal, he wished his sister Izzy or brother Jace could deal with. He knew Johnathon to be a cruel man, he treated people that were lesser than him like shit.

So when Alec arrived at Johnathon’s house, he wasn’t surprised to see a young man, which looked like he was in his early twenties, setting the table before running off. He had his back to Alec, so Alec couldn’t see his face but Alec could sense that he was an omega. A unique one at that too. His scent was… _different_ than any other omega Alec had ever came across.

Alec focused back into what Johnathon was saying, but he couldn’t help but yearn to smell that scent again. “So I was thinking, with the money you are willing to provide I will build a building to sell all the Clave’s technology.” Johnathon said and Alec nodded along. They talked and ate, until Johnathon called for the man who had set the table. “Bitch!” Johnathon yelled and Alec flinched. He knew Johnathon was cruel but calling some one ‘bitch’ like it was their name? That was horrifying to witness.

The omega man came running, keeping his eyes low as he talked to Johnathon. He came closer to Alec, and Alec inhaled his scent and forced himself not to react, in order to not scare the poor man. Alec noticed that the man seemed to be eyeing the jug of water with an intense gaze. “Do you want some?” Alec said softly, and the man looked into his eyes, his face filled with surprise. “Here take my cup.” Alec offered and smiled at him. Alec noticed that the man was beautiful, his eyes were a mixture of gold and green and almost looked Cat like. They held innocence but also fear inside them.

Alec saw the man giving in, but soon caught himself and walked away and towards Johnathon. Alec couldn’t help but feel disappointed and sad for the man. “Anything else sir?” The man whimpered out. It made Alec feel an overwhelming protectiveness over the omega, which he was surprised at. He had never been attracted to any other omega, like he was with this man.  
“No bitch, I will call you when there is, now get the fuck out.” Alec heard Johnathon snarl and Alec couldn’t stop himself from flinching at the name again.  
“Fucking filthy omega.” Johnathon snarled and Alec hummed, pretending to agree. “He is such a bore.”  
Alec watched the man walk away, and an idea came into Alec’s mind. “Johnathon. What if I gave you a business deal you couldn’t refuse.” He said, and Johnathon smiled.

“And what would that be?” He asked and Alec tried to make his face neutral.  
“Well… I saw how… trained your omega is and I can’t help but want him.” Alec said, and Johnathon narrowed his eyes at Alec.  
“And what makes you think I will give him to you?” Johnathon asked, drinking his beer. Alec planted a smiled on his face. “Well… you said for yourself that he is a bore.” Alec replied. He met eyes with Johnathon and refused to look away, refused to show signs of weakness. After a few moments, Johnathon slammed his cup onto the table. “Of course. You can have him.” Jonathon replied and Alec almost smiled, this was way too easy. “But.” Johnathon added and paused.

“You see, Alec, I have come to realise this omega trade is rather pointless. You buy them, and train them and yet they still deny you even when they know they will be punished. So… I will make you a deal. Since we both have enough money to bathe in, how about we make this a little more… interesting. Hmmm?” The other alpha taunted and Alec’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m not sure I follow.” Alec replied. Johnathon’s smirk only grew.  
“The bitch doesn’t let me claim him. He doesn’t submit. And as you know you need the omega's consent before claiming... Only the angel knows why... He wouldn't willingly submit even when I punished him for days... So what I ask is simple… Claim him. And he is yours. If not… well then… he just stays with me.” Johnathon’s eyes sparkled with mischief and Alec felt like punching the crap out of Johnathon because of the way he talked about the omega, as if he wasn’t a human being but only a pawn in a game.

Alec knew he needed to protect this omega. There was just something about him. “Bite him? But I will pay –“ Alec protested. But was interrupted by Johnathon.  
“I will only give him to you if you bite him. I don’t need your money.” Johnathon snarled.

Alec didn’t want to bite the omega, not for his own sake but for the omega. He didn’t even know Alec. Biting was a big step. It was like marriage. “Fine.” Alec gritted out. “But can we use one of the rooms?” Alec asked. And Johnathon nodded.  
“Of course.” He replied and pointed to a closed door, where Alec guessed was a bedroom.

Alec slowly made his way to where he last saw the omega disappear to. He walked into the kitchen and saw the omega cleaning the worktops with a cloth. Alec watched him for a few seconds, watched how the omega’s breathing increased in pace as he grew more and more tired. “Hey.” Alec called out softly, trying not to scare him, but the man jumped anyway with a squeal and knocked over the stack of plates making them crash to the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” The man rushed out and Alec felt a pang of empathy for the man.  
“It’s okay.” Alec said, softly and slowly approached the man. “My name is Alec Lightwood. What’s yours?”

The man didn’t reply for a few seconds, he just had his mouth open and stood staring at Alec. Then he caught himself and averted his gaze to the floor “Magnus. My name is Magnus," he replied finally. Alec nodded.  
“Just Magnus?” Alec asked again and Magnus shook his head.  
“Magnus Bane.” Magnus replied in a whisper so low that Alec barley heard it. He nodded again and took another step towards Magnus. “Magnus, look at me.” Alec whispered, standing really close to Magnus now. Magnus slowly turned his head and looked into Alec’s eyes. “I live in America. Do you know where that is?” Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. “It’s on other side of the world. And if you want, you can come with me.” Alec continued and Magnus’s eyes widened. “You can come live with me, and move away from Johnathon, move away from what he makes you do.”

“But… but Master-“  
“No. We have already discussed it. You can come with me. And Johnathon is not against it.” Alec replied and watched Magnus’s eyes widen even more. “But only one one condition.” Alec said. “He wants you to let me claim you.”  
Magnus’s eyes filled with fear and his breathing became heavy. “Hey. Hey. Listen to me.” Alec said gently. He slowly placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek which was surprisingly really soft. “It’s the only way to free you from Johnathon. What he is doing, you don’t deserve this.” Alec said, and was pleasantly surprised when Magnus didn’t flinch or move away from his touch, in fact it seemed to calm him down. “I promise to keep you safe and to protect you from people like Johnathon. But I need to claim you first,” Alec said and Magnus searched his gaze, which Alec met head on trying to show Magnus that he was telling the truth.

Magnus didn’t know why or how, but he felt like he could trust Alec, which was a new feeling for Magnus as he had never trusted anyone before. There was something about the alpha, that made Magnus’s insides all mushy. The alpha’s scent was… pleasant. It smelt like… well he smelt like _home_. Which was very strange because he had just met the guy!

At the moment even though he didn’t know Alec, anything was better than living here with Johnathon.

After a few seconds passed, Alec saw Magnus slowly nod. “Okay.” He whispered. Alec couldn’t help his smile, that grew and he rubbed his thumb gently across Magnus’s cheek. “Come with me.” Alec whispered and he led Magnus to one of the guest rooms, Johnathon had told him about. He slipped his hand in Magnus’s and he could feel the omega trembling. Alec sighed. He didn’t really want to do this. But he knew he had to. To save Magnus.

They entered the room and Alec closed the door and locked it. He turned to face Magnus and found him looking back at Alec. He moved closer and closer until they were just inches apart. “Magnus.” Alec whispered. Magnus looked away from Alec’s lips and into his eyes. “I need to save you.” Alec continued, and he saw Magnus swallow as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

He leaned forward and softly kissed Magnus on the forehead, to which Magnus did flinch from. Alec immediately felt guilty and he started to apologise. But Magnus shook his head. “No. It’s just I’m not used to – to…”  
“Kisses?” Alec offered when Magnus trailed off and Magnus nodded and Alec smiled sadly. He softly pushed away the strand of hair that had fallen in front of Magnus’s eyes. “You’re beautiful. And you deserve to be treated with respect and you deserve to be cherished.” Alec spoke and Magnus shuddered. Magnus moved away from Alec and began to unbutton his shirt, with shaky hands.  
“What are you doing?” Alec asked.  
“I thought we were…”  
Alec sighed. He walked towards Magnus and took his hands away from his buttons. “We are not going to have sex until _you_ are ready.” Alec explained and he felt Magnus relax. He knew the type of things, owners made omegas do. He knew that sex was one of them.  
“Thank you.” Magnus whispered.  
“Don’t thank me yet. Mating bites without sex will hurt. A lot.” Alec replied, moving his head closer to Magnus’s, so much so that their breaths mingled. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Alec warned, softly and he felt Magnus nod, before Alec dived in. He took the omega’s bottom lip in between his own and guided the omega back towards the bed. They both landed on the bed with a bounce and Alec deepened the kiss, their tongues interlacing with the others. Alec broke the kiss, and looked into Magnus’s eyes, silently asking for his consent once again. Magnus nodded and whispered yes and Alec kissed his chin, before moving down towards his jaw and finally rest upon his neck. Magnus moved his neck to the side to give the alpha more room, to which Alec showed his appreciation by giving Magnus’s neck a small kiss.

He nosed the skin, inhaling Magnus’s scent and Alec felt his alpha side stir to life. To which he pushed down forcefully. This wasn’t about sex. He licked across Magnus’s throat and as he did so he felt Magnus’s bonding glands awaken, which Alec was glad about since the bonding glands would help ease the pain of the bite as they released hormones, during the time of the mating bite, that turned the pain from the bite into pleasure.

Magnus’s arms came around Alec’s neck and Alec, once again, licked at Magnus’s pulse point before slowly biting into the tender skin making Magnus let out a pain filled scream and he pulled at Alec’s hair. His eyes filled with tears, until the pain eased off into pleasure and his eyes rolled back into his head and Magnus let out a soft moan. Magnus had no idea the pleasure would feel so _intense_.  
He briefly wondered what having sex with Alec felt like, if being bitten felt this good.

After the bite was done, Alec gently let the skin go, and kissed the, now, bruised skin. Magnus softly let out a deep breath and Alec nuzzled his nose against Magnus’s.  
“You okay?” He asked, and Magnus felt himself nodding.  
“Yeah… that felt _so_ good.”  
Alec chuckled just as Magnus let out a yawn.  
“Tired?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded.   
“Yeah that’s the side affect of the bite. Sleep. When you wake up you will be in your new home.” Alec said, and Magnus nodded and closed his eyes, trusting Alec, to take care of him.

Alec carried his omega, bridal style, out of the room and past Johnathon who was busy reading something on his tablet. He looked up and saw Magnus curled up in Alec’s arms, asleep, and he smiled. “Well done Lightwood,” Johnathon praised and Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I am impressed.” Alec nodded in thanks and turned around and walked out of the front door, with Magnus in his arms.

His driver was waiting for him and he opened the door for him and Magnus, and Alec gently manoeuvred himself and Magnus into the back of the car, Magnus’ head now rested on Alec’s lap. Alec stroked Magnus’s soft strands and smiled down at his omega. He vowed then and there that he would take care of this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL!!! HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA YASMINE!!!! Aka (@malec_addict) on Instagram. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Will update next Monday or even earlier ;) so keep a close eye out. I love all your comments and predictions!! So keep them coming!!! 
> 
> Also!!! GUYSSS EPISODE 18 OF SHADOWHUNTERS WILL KILL ME!!!!! OMG I AM NOT READY FOR IT!!!!! 
> 
> PS: THE FLUFF SHALL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER!!! ;) hehehe


	3. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's not Monday but after the Shadowhunters episode that was just released I felt like I NEEDED to post some fluff.

When Magnus woke up, his head felt disoriented and the first thing his brain registered was the softness of where he lay. He slowly opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom. He looked down and saw someone had tucked him into bed which was very soft, and different from what Magnus was used to.

He was used to cold, hard floors to sleep on. He looked around, there was two bed side tables on either side of the bed, with light blue lave lamps. There were two doors, inside the room. One was opposite from where Magnus lay and it was nearly open and Magnus could see that it led to the bathroom. The other door, Magnus guessed was probably to exit the room. Magnus saw that there was a window at left side of room, and it showed the streets of New York.

He had heard of America from Johnathon talking about it to his friends, but he didn’t know where it was, or how beautiful it would be. He looked out of the window and saw people walking by and cars driving. He was too busy looking at the different kinds of people, that he didn’t see the door open and Alec step in. “Hey.” Alec said. Magnus flinched and looked away from the window and at Alec with wide, scared eyes. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.” Alec said and slowly and cautiously took small steps forward. He reached the bed and slowly sat down. Magnus didn’t reply and watched Alec with wide eyes. “Do you remember what happened?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

Alec had bitten him, saved him from Johnathon brought him to America. Magnus didn’t know whether or not letting an alpha claim him was a bad decision or a good one. His heart had started beating faster than usual as soon as he saw the alpha step into the room, he almost got up and wrapped his arms around him. But his mind stopped him. Sure they were mated, but that didn’t mean that Magnus could trust him all of a sudden. Although he could tell his heart already did.

“Where am I?” Magnus asked. Even though he knew he was in America, he wanted to know _where_ in America. Alec smiled before replying. “You are in New York. This is my apartment. And this...” Alec said and waved in the direction of the room they were in. “Is my room.” Magnus looked around before looking back at Alec. “How long was I asleep?” Magnus asked. He remembered one time he had over slept and hade woken up to Johnathon choking him with his hands around Magnus’s throat. He didn’t want that to happen again. “Only a day. We arrived in New York late last night.” Alec replied, gently.

“A day? That’s too long. I didn’t mean to. I – I promise to work e – extra harder –“  
“Hey, listen to me.” Alec interrupted. “You can sleep for how ever long you want. And you don’t _work_ for me. You are not a slave here. This is your home too. Meaning you can relax and do what ever you want. You can drink water when ever you want. You can eat whenever you want. You can sleep or watch tv when ever you want. You understand?” Magnus looked at Alec, surprised written all over his face.

All his life, people had told him that he deserved to be a slave or a bitch used for sex, because he was born an omega. All his life he was told he didn’t deserve kindness. Now Alec telling him the complete opposite made Magnus’s head spin. “Look, I know it’s hard for you. This is hard for you to believe because all your life you have been taught one thing and hearing another is new and scary.” Alec whispered, and Magnus felt like he was talking from experience as Alec’s voice grew thick with emotion.

“But I will help you realise your worth. You don’t deserve to be treated like how Johnathon treated you. No body deserves that. You are not some _thing_ to be looked down upon and I know we have just met and it will take time for you trust me, and that’s okay. But I promised you to protect you and I intend to keep that promise. But I won’t just protect you from people like Johnathon, but from yourself and the prejudice thoughts that have been engraved in your mind.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. So he merely nodded his head. Alec smiled and gently and stroked his thumb gently across Magnus’s hand, which rested on the bed. “Come on. Are you hungry?” Magnus hesitated and shook his head, keeping his eyes low. Alec gently placed his other hand (the one that wasn’t stroking Magnus’s) underneath Magnus’s chin and brought his head up. “You don’t have to lie to me.” Alec whispered and Magnus eyes widened in surprise and fear.

There was a time when Johnathon had caught him drinking water without permission and when Johnathon asked him, Magnus had lied that he hadn’t drank any. Johnathon hadn’t given him water for two days because he had lied. “I’m sorry. Are you – Are you going to ban me from drinking water?” Magnus whispered staring into Alec’s eyes with fear. Alec’s heart broke hearing how scared the omega sounded and through their mating bond, Alec could feel Magnus’s fear. He hated Johnathon even more than he did before for treating Magnus the way he did.

“No baby. No.” Alec shook his head and Magnus’s heart thudded loudly, upon hearing his alpha call him a pet name. “While I prefer not being lied to, especially if it’s about whether or not you’re hungry, I will _never_ punish you.” Alec said and he saw and felt Magnus relax. After a couple of minutes of silence, with Alec drawing small patterns on the back of Magnus’s hand Magnus finally spoke up. “Okay. And I am h – hungry.” He stuttered out. He couldn’t help _not_ stuttering, he had never told anyone, let alone an alpha, that he was hungry. He had been taught to repress his inner needs. Alec smiled, as he felt proud of Magnus for admitting this. It was a small step into the right direction.

“Come on.” Alec stood up, Magnus following suit. He stood up and looked down at himself. He wasn’t in his own clothes and the clothes he wore smelt like Alec. He wore sweat pants that were too big for him and were folded at the bottom. He also wore a long sleeved black shirt which was also slightly big on him, as it felt baggy on his body. “I – er… I hope you don’t mind but I changed your clothes.” Alec stammered. He felt a blush rise up in his cheeks as he saw Magnus look down at himself. “The clothes you had on, looked really ruff and uncomfortable.”   
Magnus didn’t mind. He had been in worse conditions where he had to show his nudity, so the thought of Alec undressing him not for pleasure but to dress him in more comfortable clothes for _Magnus’s_ comfort was new to Magnus. New and scary, but also it warmed his heart. Magnus looked away from the clothes on his body and back at Alec and smiled. “Thank you.” He whispered and Alec nodded in reply. He motioned for Magnus to follow him and turned around to walk out of the room. Magnus followed and as he stepped out of the bedroom, he saw that the apartment Alec lived in wasn’t that big and yet it was cosy and homely. He walked to the living room, and saw that there was two sofas sitting in front of the tv which was in a Tv stand filled with books all around it.

Magnus noticed that Alec liked to read, as he saw books of different kinds scattering the shelves. On the opposite side of the room, The whole wall consisted of windows from the ceiling to the floor and in between the windows there was a glass door which led out to a balcony overseeing the streets of New York. The view was beautiful. Magnus looked to his left and saw a small kitchen attached to the living room. There was a breakfast bar and Magnus could see all the kitchen essentials inside the small room. “Your home is beautiful.” Magnus commented without thinking, and as soon as he said those words he cursed inwardly. He wasn’t allowed to speak if not spoke to. But as he looked at Alec, Magnus saw that Alec didn’t mind.

In fact he seemed pleased Magnus had spoken. “Thank you. And it’s not just my home.” Alec replied and Magnus looked at him feeling confused.   
“I didn’t realise someone else lived here. I didn’t see them.” Magnus replied. Alec shook his head and chuckled. Magnus looked adorable with his confused innocent face. “No. No one else lives here. But what I meant is, that this is your home too.” Alec said. “If… If you want it to.” Alec added as an after thought.

Magnus didn’t even think before nodding and Alec beamed. Even though the two had just met, Magnus couldn’t help but want to be closer to the alpha. _Maybe it was the bite._ Magnus thought.

“Come on let’s eat.” Alec walked into the kitchen and Magnus followed. Alec made him sit down on the breakfast bar whilst he cooked lunch. He turned to look at the clock and saw it was mid afternoon. “Alpha. You should be sitting and _I_ should be cooking.” Magnus said and Alec stopped in his tracks and looked at Magnus.   
“Okay first of all. You don’t need to call me Alpha.” Alec said, smiling amusedly as he did so.   
“B – but… I am an omega.” Magnus pointed out as if that was the answer to everything. Alec nodded. “I can see that baby,” he replied patiently.   
“No I mean. I need to call you that. It’s rude if I don’t.” Magnus said. Alec sighed and walked closer.   
“Look. I know you have been taught these things since you were a child. But what you have been taught is not right. You don’t need to call me Alpha. Just as I don’t need to call you Omega. Magnus we are _equal_. No matter what your second gender is, we are equal.” Magnus didn’t look like he believed him but Alec knew that it was going to take a while to convince Magnus that he isn’t beneath everyone. “Call me Alec. Okay?” Alec said and Magnus nodded slowly.

Alec went back to work and Magnus watched as Alec made the food. Magnus realised that the alpha was very handsome. He had seen his fair share of beautiful men _and_ women when he worked for Johnathon as Johnathon liked to bring some one new home nearly everyday.

But Alec was different. His beauty wasn’t just in his face, it was also in his actions, his words, his caressing touches. Alec Lightwood was the very definition of beauty. Magnus suddenly felt giddy at the thought that his alpha was so… _kind_.

After all he had been through, maybe this was the angel’s way of telling him that maybe his hardship was over. Magnus wished as much. But in the back of his mind he couldn’t shut out the voice that told him he didn’t deserve happiness or kindness. But just this once he decided to ignore it and admired Alec. With Alec, he felt safe. It was unusual and very frightening to feel so safe with someone who he had just met a day before.  
All his life, he had learnt to not put his trust in people, so the feelings of safety Alec gave out made Magnus feel an uneasiness in his stomach as he wasn’t used to this.

It felt like he was was trapped in a room full of darkness and by fate, a small window had opened and let in light. He felt himself grab the light and treasure it, as it was something he yearned for but never had.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Alec brought over the food and sat opposite Magnus. He placed one of the plates in front of Magnus, and another in front of himself. Magnus’s eyes grew wide. The plate was full of food. Alec had made spaghetti and it looked amazing. Magnus just stared at it, he wasn’t allowed to eat this much food. He didn’t deserve it. Alec was about to start eating when he noticed Magnus.

“Magnus?” He called and Magnus looked away from the food and at Alec. This was the part Alec told him that the food wasn’t really Magnus’s. Or it was just to stare at and not touch. This was the part that Alec told him that he could only eat the leftovers… _if_ there were any. This was the part – “Why aren’t you eating?” Alec’s voice interrupted Magnus’s swirling thoughts. Magnus felt his eyes widen in surprise, and he realised he had been doing that a lot lately. He supposed it was because Alec kept surprising him. “Because – because… I don’t deserve -“   
“No,” Alec interrupted Magnus. “You deserve everything and more. But right now you deserve to eat, as only the angel knows how long it has been since you have last eaten. So eat.” Alec said firmly.

Magnus hesitated before nodding and dug in. The first bite that he took made his eyes close and he let out a moan before he could stop himself. He opened his eyes when he heard a chuckle. “Good?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded. “So good,” he replied and Alec laughed again. Magnus felt a jolt of sudden happiness, which was new. He had never felt something like this before and he had to admit to himself. He liked the feeling.

***

After lunch, they sat down on the sofa, and Magnus was amazed to be watching tv for the first time. He knew what a tv was, Jonathon had one in his house. But he had never had the luxury to watch for _himself_. Even before he was sold to Valentine, as a kid his parents didn’t own a tv back then, so watching it was very new. Alec smiled at seeing Magnus’s wide excited eyes. He was like a child in a sweet shop. Alec flicked through the channels, until he found a channel where they were showing a Disney movie. Even though it was a kids movie, he decided that letting Magnus watch it would be good for him. He was right, when he heard Magnus’s soft giggles as he found the movie, Tangled, entertaining.

Alec saw Magnus relax as he watched and his soft giggles grew louder and louder every time he laughed. Every time he would try to hide his laugh behind his hand, but soon forget as he found something too funny to _not_ laugh. Alec found it adorable and he found himself watching Magnus instead of the movie. Through out the movie, they were sitting close but not close enough to be touching. Alec didn’t want to make Magnus feel uncomfortable so he didn’t move closer. Alec carried on watching the movie until he heard a soft snore. He turned to look at Magnus to find him fast asleep, the sight pulling at Alec’s heart strings.

The movie was almost finished, Magnus still sleeping and Alec was just about to take the remote and change the channel when a loud knock on the door startled the calm silence. Magnus flinched awake and moved to take a defensive position, he looked around before relaxing when he realised he was safe. “Hey. It’s okay.” Alec said and Magnus swallowed before nodding. Alec stood up but was immediately pulled down by Magnus who gripped his hand tightly. “Where are you going?” He asked in a rush. The person behind the door knocked again making Magnus flinch. “I’m just answering the door. It’s okay. I will be right back.” Alec replied. But Magnus still didn’t let go. “I promise. Do you trust me?” Alec whispered. Magnus found himself nodding, because he _did_ trust Alec.  
“Yeah… Okay.” He eventually whispered out. Alec smiled and let go of Magnus’s hand and walked to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....??? What y'all think??!!!!


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets new people.   
> Magnus and Alec go shopping!   
> More comforting Alec, because Magnus needs it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! New chapter!! 
> 
> So basically I have like 5 chapters written (working on the 6th one) which is why I can't wait until Monday to post and end up posting sooner! but you guys don't mind right? ;) 
> 
> When ever there is a full chapter written but not posted I have this itch to post it. It's really annoying. So here ya go!

Alec opened the door to see Izzy and Jace, his siblings, waiting for him. Izzy walked in without an invitation with Jace following behind. “Alec. You’re back from Indonesia and you didn’t even _think_ to call? I had to call your assistant to see when your plane is landing only to hear that it landed yesterday.” Izzy rambled, glaring at Alec who sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
“I have been busy, okay? I forgot to call.” Alec explained. Izzy rolled her eyes.   
“Busy with what?” She asked and walked into the living room only to stop dead in her tracks causing both Jace and Alec bumping into her. “Who is this?” She asked, pointing at Magnus who was looking between the three Lightwoods with wide fearful eyes. “Alec?” He called in a small voice.

Magnus was confused when he heard the voices and when he saw the two new faces enter the living room, Magnus felt nauseous. Jonathon used to bring his friends to play with him. But that was during his heats! Not on normal occasions. “Alec… You… A – are you going to use me too? Are you going to use me for sex like how J – Johnathon u – used to. Please don’t. I can’t… I… My heat isn’t even here yet. J – just wait a couple of months then you can –“   
“No. Magnus. No baby. Shh that’s not what this is.” When Alec heard how scared Magnus sounded he quickly walked towards him, trying to calm him down. But as soon as he touched his face with his palm, Magnus flinched away. “You can use me when I’m in heat. B– but I can’t before. I don’t care how much you punish me. I c -can’t –“  
“Magnus!” Alec interrupted firmly stopping Magnus from rambling on. “Magnus.” Alec repeated, this time more gently. Magnus had tears running down his face and he seemed to be shaking. Alec could feel the omega’s fear through their soul bond.

Before Alec could do anything, he realised that his siblings were still stood there with wide questioning eyes. Alec shook his head at them subtly and motioned them, with his eyes, to go into the kitchen.

Thankfully they both got the message and scurried off into the kitchen, leaving Magnus and Alec alone. Magnus was still shaking but he had closed his eyes now, not daring to look at Alec. “Magnus.” Alec whispered. “Magnus… Baby open your eyes.” Alec slowly placed a finger on the back of Magnus’s hand. Drawing small patterns. One finger became two, which then became three until to the point Alec had his whole hand on top of Magnus’s. Even though they had mated, Alec didn’t want to over step Magnus’s boundaries, so he drew the small patterns until Magnus was calm enough.

Magnus still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he felt his heartbeat calm down and his breathing even out. “Magnus... Those people are my siblings.” Alec whispered after a few moments of silence. “They are not here to… use you.” Alec shuddered at the thought and once again cursed at Johnathon inside his head. “They were worried about me since I didn’t call them back, after I came back from Indonesia yesterday and they came to check up on me.”

Magnus slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Alec. He could see Alec’s soft and honest eyes and Magnus relaxed. “Really?” He whispered and he saw Alec nod.  
“Really really.” Alec replied giving Magnus a soft smile. “I promised you to keep you safe remember?” Magnus nodded. “And that means I will not _ever_ treat you how Johnathon did. You are not a slave here. Or my inferior. We are _equal_. I promise to keep reminding you of that every time you forget.” Alec said. Magnus nodded again and leaned into Alec, physically asking for support. Alec willing obliged and put his arms around him, embracing his omega into his chest.

“Do you want to be introduced to my siblings?” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear and felt Magnus nod. Alec kissed the shell of Magnus’s ear making Magnus inhale a sharp breath and Alec smiled to himself. He moved slightly away from Magnus to call his siblings. “Izzy, Jace. You can come in now.”

A few seconds later, the pair came and sat down on the opposite sofa, waiting for an explanation. Magnus was still in Alec’s arms and Alec hugged him tighter to keep him close. Magnus had his head on Alec’s chest and with their fingers interlaced. Alec’s other hand was around Magnus’s shoulders and he drew small patterns on his upper arm. He felt Magnus sigh and snuggled closer to Alec, and Alec realised that Magnus was touch starved. Magnus didn’t meet Izzy or Jace’s eyes, in fact he kept his head low. “Hey. You don’t have to do that.” Alec said and Magnus looked up at Alec.   
“Not do what?” Magnus asked.  
“The not looking at other alphas thing.” Alec said and Magnus was surprised because  he hadn’t even realised he was doing it. “Oh.” He replied and Alec smiled at him before facing his siblings, albeit shyly.

“Okay. Guys this is Magnus Bane, my mate. Magnus, this is my sister Izzy and my brother Jace.” Alec introduced. Magnus could see that beauty definitely ran in the family. All three Lightwoods were absolutely beautiful. “I’m sorry. Did you just say… ‘ _mate_?’ Jace asked. Alec sighed and nodded.

“Okay spill it.” Izzy declared and Alec rolled his eyes. He briefly told them what had happened in the last 24 hours and with a nod from Magnus, Alec explained why he needed to save Magnus and what he had to do in order to free him. After he was done, Magnus realised that Alec left out the intimate parts to his story, which Magnus appreciated. He wanted those moments to just be between themselves. After Alec finished talking the whole room filled with silence. Izzy and Jace just stared at Alec then at Magnus. “Alec can I talk to you. Alone?” Jace said and Alec rolled his eyes and nodded. Jace got up and Alec gave Magnus a quick peck on his forehead and chuckled when he heard Magnus’s sharp intake of a breath. Alec stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Izzy behind to stay with Magnus. “What?” Alec asked as soon as he entered.   
“Are you sure you okay with this?” Jace asked. Alec sighed. He knew where his brother was coming from.

Ever since he was a kid, Alec had always rebelled at the thought of mating. He never wanted a mate. Never needed one. But that was before Magnus came along. “Yeah I am. I just…” Alec trailed off. Jace gave him the ‘I’m waiting’ look and Alec rolled his eyes. “Magnus is different. I knew I had to save him and making him my mate was the only way. But that isn’t the only reason.” Alec explained.   
Jace raised his left eyebrow, a skill that Alec had always wanted to do as a kid.   
“His scent made me want to protect him. I have never felt like this for anyone before. It’s very confusing.   
Jace nodded, understandingly and smiled.   
“Whatever this is, you will figure it out. As long as your one hundred percent sure about –“   
“I am.” Alec interrupted. Jace nodded once again.   
“Good…I am happy for you.”

***

When Alec left him to go talk to his brother, Magnus got the remote and decided to change the channel. He had watched Alec earlier and saw how he used the remote and Magnus was proud to say he was a fast learner. He switched channels until a tv show caught his eye.

The real housewives of Idris.

“I love this show!” Izzy exclaimed. Magnus turned to look at Izzy and smiled.   
“You do?” He asked and Izzy nodded. “What’s it about?”   
“Well it’s a reality show about people’s lives.” Izzy explained. They both turned and watched the screen as it showed a very angry woman throwing her dress onto the floor and screaming. “They make it so dramatic.” Izzy said and rolled her eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but notice she looked like Alec when doing the gesture. After a few minutes passed Izzy moved and sat next to Magnus and at first he tensed up but after realising that he was safe, he relaxed.   
“So… What do you think of Alec?” Izzy asked, when the adverts came on. Magnus turned to look at her with a confused look. “What do you mean?” He asked. Izzy smirked.   
“Do you like him?” She asked.   
“Yeah I do. He has been nothing but kind to me since the moment I met him.” Magnus replied, smiling slightly.

“So… do you like _like_ him?” Izzy said and she had mischievousness in her eyes. Magnus blushed and looked away. “I… I er… I” Magnus stammered but he was saved from answering as Alec and Jace walked in holding cans of coke and laughing about something. Izzy elbowed him gently and when he turned to look at her she just wiggled her eyebrows, to which Magnus blushed even more.   
To be honest, Magnus didn’t know if he liked Alec. In _that_ way.   
He had just met him, and right now Alec felt more like a safe place than anything… more.

Alec came and sat next to Magnus. “Izzy! Not this show.” Jace complained once he saw what the tv screen was showing. Izzy rolled her eyes. “But Magnus likes this show too!” She protested.   
“You do?” Alec asked softly. Magnus suddenly felt nervous. He wasn’t supposed to like anything. He wasn’t allowed to have an opinion. After all he was an omega. “I er… I’m s – sorry. I…”   
Jace and Izzy both frowned upon hearing Magnus’s apologies, meanwhile Alec smiled sympathetically.  
“Magnus. You’re doing it again… Baby, your allowed to have opinions and like things.” Alec said and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. It was weird, Magnus thought, to have something be drilled into his mind by so many people since childhood but then one person comes along and changes that in the matter of twenty four hours. He realised he liked it. Because deep down he knew that all those things he had been told as a child and as he grew up, weren’t true. But sometimes his mind and body were so used to one thing that is was almost alien to do something completely opposite.

“Y – yeah I do like it. I mean Izzy just introduced me to it, and it’s funny.” Magnus stuttered out and Alec beamed at him, feeling proud. He pecked Magnus on the forehead and mouthed _thank you_ to Izzy who nodded back. But Alec didn’t miss the concerned looks on his siblings.

Jace and Izzy stayed for a couple more hours, until it started to get late. Izzy gave Magnus a hug as they had grown quite close in the matter of two hours, which Alec was glad about. After Magnus knew it was okay to state his opinions, him and Izzy debated about their favourite moments of the show. Every now and then Alec or Jace would state their opinion but most of the time, Alec was too busy watching Magnus and smiling like an idiot. Which both Jace and Izzy caught him doing and teased him silently with their knowing smirks.

“Alec you have to take care of him.” Izzy said, as she stepped through the door and Alec nodded.  
“He is special.” Jace said and Alec nodded again. Jace was an alpha too so Alec knew that he could smell Magnus’s unique scent too. “I know. His scent is just… different.” Alec said and Jace smirked.   
“Yeah, his _spicy_ scent is… different from all the other omegas, I’ve ever met.” Jace agreed and Alec felt confusion wrap around him. Spicy?   
“What? Spicy? No he smells like –“   
Alec was interrupted by Izzy. “Come on Jace. I don’t have time to stand here whilst you two talk about typical alpha things, and you promised me a ride home.” She said rolling her eyes. Izzy was a beta and couldn’t smell omega’s scent, therefore not understanding Alec and Jace. She dragged Jace along and Alec shook his head fondly as he shut the door.

Today had been good. He hadn’t planned on introducing Magnus to his siblings so soon, but it happened and Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. He saw Magnus curled up on the sofa with his eyes drooping. It was pretty late now, so Alec wasn’t surprised that Magnus was tired.   
Alec inhaled and smelt what he had always smelt since he met Magnus: Sandalwood and vanilla. He couldn’t understand what Jace was talking about.

Magnus was falling asleep but Alec poked him gently a few times to wake him up. “Magnus?” Alec called and Magnus opened one eye and looked at the alpha.

“What?” He whispered, his voice already raspy from sleep and Alec almost swooned at how adorable he looked. “Do you want to sleep in my bed… with me? Or do you want to sleep alone? Because you can have your own room.” Alec asked.

He didn’t know if they were at the level of sleeping next to each other. Alec knew that he had bit him and they were mates and _technically_ they should sleep next to each other, but their situation was different from a normal Alpha and Omega relationship. He wanted Magnus to sleep next to him, when _he_ felt ready and not having to feel obligated to do so.

Magnus opened both eyes, suddenly looking frightened. “N – no… I want to sleep on my own… I – if that’s okay?” Magnus asked rather than told and Alec’s heart throbbed at how vulnerable Magnus sounded. “Of course it’s okay. It’s more than okay.” Alec said. And Magnus smiled and stood up.

He reached for his hand and Alec nodded in the direction of the bedrooms and led him there. Rationally he knew that Alec wasn’t like Johnathon, so he knew that Alec wouldn’t try to use him for his pleasure whilst he slept… Like Johnathon had done. But no matter how safe he strangely felt with Alec, he had just met him the day before. So he decided it would be better if he slept on his own. Alec gave him sleeping clothes from his own wardrobe and after using the bathroom Magnus climbed into bed. Alec smiled and sat at the edge and Magnus was suddenly reminded of how his mother used to put him into bed as a child. Alec softly brushed the strands of hair that had fallen in front of Magnus’s eyes and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. Magnus couldn’t help himself as his breathing went funny when Alec kissed him. The alpha smiled as he saw Magnus’s reaction. “You’re going to have to get used to that.” He whispered and Magnus blushed and looked away.

“Good night.” Alec whispered and made a move to turn the bed side lamp off, but at the sound of Magnus’s whimper he stopped. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.   
“I – I don’t like the dark.” Magnus whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He felt his cheeks and tip of his ears burn and he was sure he looked like a tomato. “Magnus. It’s okay… Shall I tell you something _I_ don’t like?” Alec offered and Magnus looked up at Alec and nodded.   
“I hate spiders. Ever since I was a kid I have always been afraid of them.” Alec said and Magnus chuckled. “Also… I am scared of umbrellas” Alec added, this time _his_ cheeks turned pink. Magnus’s chuckle grew louder until he was howling with laughter. “Umbrellas?” He wheezed out and Alec grinned. “Why?” Magnus asked. Alec only shrugged.   
“I don’t know. I think it was the time when I was a kid and Jace and I were play fighting with umbrellas and pretending they were swords, and Jace’s accidentally opened and hit me in the face. Scared the heck of me.” Alec said, pointing to the scar he had on his eyebrow. “Still have the scar.” He said and Magnus stifled another laugh. Alec beamed.

“Hey don’t do that. Don’t stop yourself from laughing… you should laugh more.” Alec said and Magnus’s eyes grew wide before he blushed and looked away. Alec chuckled because Magnus’s blush was the cutest thing ever. He left the light on, kissed his omega on the forehead again and walked away. “Goodnight… Alec.” Magnus mumbled, already falling asleep. Alec only smiled in response before closing the door and slipping out of the room.

***

Two weeks passed since Magnus came to live with Alec. They were slowly growing more comfortable with each other and Magnus was slowly learning that he wasn’t going to get punished for doing his own thing. Alec knew that it was going to take a while before Magnus was fully comfortable with everything and until then it was sometimes weird and awkward when Magnus asked Alec to do smallest things, like go to the bathroom or drink water. And every time he asked, Alec reminded him that he didn’t have to ask. He was free to do what ever he wanted, when he wanted. And every time Alec did so, Magnus would look surprised before smiling, shyly, and nodding.

Since Magnus arrived, Alec hadn’t been going to work, as he would have his work delivered home and would work at home. Part of the reason was because he didn’t want to leave Magnus alone as he would feel scared or lonely, but the other part, Alec realised, that _he_ didn’t want to leave Magnus.

The whole time, they both spent their time by staying inside learning more about each other and eating take out whilst watching movies. Through the whole time, Alec didn’t push Magnus for anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Ever since Alec had bitten Magnus, he hadn’t kissed Magnus again. At least not on the lips. He would give small pecks on his forehead and temple every now and then, but that was it and Magnus never felt more relieved.

As the new week started and Magnus woke up wearing Alec’s too big of a shirt, and Alec realised they needed to go out and buy things for Magnus. He decided to ask him over breakfast. Magnus walked over to the breakfast bar, and smiled at Alec. “Morning.” He mumbled and Alec almost cooed out loud at how adorable he looked. Alec replied with a morning of his own, before sitting down and they both ate the breakfast in comfortable silence.

Alec had noticed that Magnus was slowly eating more and more, at least more than he did when he first arrived and because of that Alec saw that Magnus looked healthier as supposed to when he first arrived as Magnus was very skinny due to lack of food. Every now and then, their eyes would meet and they would smile at each other before looking down and continuing to eat. It didn’t feel awkward or weird. In fact it felt… _natural_. As if they had been doing this for years.

“Magnus.” Alec broke the silence. Magnus looked up and hummed to let Alec know he had his attention. “Okay so, I have noticed that my clothes don’t really fit you so… how about we go shopping and you can buy your own things.”   
Magnus remained silent and kept staring at Alec. “But your clothes are comfy.” He replied and Alec felt a surprised laugh rush through him. “But wouldn’t you want to wear something that’s your size?” He asked. And Magnus looked like he was thinking about it.   
“No I don’t want that.” He said finally and Alec raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
“Why?” Alec asked. “I can get you –“   
“I don’t want any! Okay!” Magnus interrupted, his voice grew louder in volume. Alec was shocked to see Magnus’s sudden outburst but before he could reply, Magnus stood up and ran to his bedroom where he locked himself inside, leaving his half finished breakfast where it was.

Alec was stunned for a second, before he stood up and slowly walked to Magnus’s closed bedroom door. “Magnus?” He called. Alec knew that Magnus’s sudden behaviour change wasn’t about clothes… it couldn’t be. But it was about something else. What that something was, Alec didn’t know but intended to find out. “Magnus… open the door,” Alec called again. When he didn’t get an answer, Alec continued talking. “Look… I’m sorry I upset you. We don’t have to get you your own clothes. It was just a suggestion. Just please open the door.”

Alec waited a few beats, before hearing a soft click and the door opened. He walked inside and found Magnus curled up in the corner of the room, sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest. His eyes were red from tears and he seemed to be shaking. Alec slowly walked towards him and sat down opposite him. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Magnus inhaled shakily. “Hey… you can tell me.” Alec added.

Magnus met Alec’s eyes and nodded. “I – I… I’ve never been outside in the real world. And I guess I’m just... scared.” Magnus whispered. Alec felt a pang of pain and guilt. He felt stupid for not thinking of that. It had only been two weeks since he had came here. Alec had thought that they were making progress but stepping outside of the safety of the apartment was a big leap. Alec took Magnus’s hands in his and drew small patterns on the skin, to calm the omega down.

It was something Alec did when ever Magnus was upset or scared. Magnus liked it as it was something small yet intimate and it didn’t push his boundaries. It soothed him.

Magnus stopped crying after a while and when he did, Alec slowly embraced him in a hug. They stayed like that until Alec slowly moved away again. “It’s okay to be scared. The real world can be scary, but I will be by your side through it all. I will even hold your hand and keep you close.” Alec whispered. “And it’s okay that you don’t want to go. We will go when you feel ready… Okay?”   
Magnus slowly nodded. “Are… are you really going to be there with me?” He slowly asked.

Alec smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’m not going to go anywhere. Can’t protect you if I’m not with you, now can I?” Alec teased and poked Magnus on the nose, gently and making Magnus giggle. Alec’s smile grew into a wide grin upon hearing Magnus’s laughter. “Okay… I… we can go and get me clothes.” Magnus agreed. Alec’s eyebrows rose in surprise.   
“You sure? I mean this isn’t a big deal if we don’t go… You’re not just saying this because you think you have to obey me or something?” Alec asked, feeling scared that Magnus would only agree because he thought that’s what Alec wanted. But his fear was shot down when Magnus shook his head. “No. I am doing this… for me.” Magnus stuttered slightly as he wasn’t used to doing something or saying something for himself. Alec nodded and stood up. “Okay… let’s go.” He said, pulling Magnus up.

***

They both got changed from their night clothes into somewhat presentable attires and before Alec and Magnus stepped out of the apartment door, Alec reached out his hand for Magnus to hold. Magnus smiled as he held Alec's hand and even though it was a small gesture it meant a lot to Magnus. It meant that the trust Magnus had for Alec was growing.

They exited the apartment building and got into a car parked outside. Alec got into the drivers seat but not before opening the passenger door for Magnus and making a big hand gesture towards the seat making Magnus giggle. Alec drove, his hand still interlaced with Magnus’s whilst using the other to drive. Every now and then he would let go to change the gears but his hand would always come back and grasp Magnus’s in his own. Magnus hadn’t had a chance to see the streets of New York so he watched out of the windows in amazement. Everything was just so…beautiful. When he pointed it out to Alec, Alec chuckled at Magnus’s child like behaviour towards the city.

They arrived at the shopping centre, and Alec told Magnus to buy anything he liked. Magnus’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “ _Anything_?” Magnus asked, playfully. Alec nodded. “What if I want to buy a…” he trailed off as he thought of the most random thing he could think of. “Chicken!” He yelled.   
Alec was caught off guard by Magnus’s question before smirking. “Magnus Bane… are you _teasing_ me?” He asked and immediately regretted it as Magnus’s wide smile dropped and his eyes grew wide in fear. “I – I’m sorry –“   
“Hey… I am not angry I was only teasing.” Alec quickly said and Magnus relaxed and nodded.   
“Oh.” He replied and Alec smiled fondly at his omega before pulling him to the men’s section.

They shopped until Magnus had all the essentials and after that Alec was simply just spoiling the omega by buying him things that Magnus just liked or even looked at for too long. Every now and then Magnus would shake his head and stutter out a lame excuse why he didn’t deserve the item which gave Alec all the more reason to buy it for him.

Magnus would sometimes feel like he was being watched by all the people passing by, but then Alec would squeeze his hand, which he hadn’t let go of since they came, and it would remind him that Alec was with him and he was safe.

By the time they eventually returned home, it was five in the afternoon. They had to ask the doorman of the building to help them carry the shopping bags as there were a lot. After walking into the apartment, both Alec and Magnus collapsed onto the sofa, both completely exhausted from walking around for nearly half the day. Magnus sighed before turning his head and looking at Alec who was looking up at the ceiling. “You’re not like the other rich alpha’s.” Magnus said, breaking the silence. Alec turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He asked.   
Magnus shrugged before answering. “Just that… You have money which means you’re rich and yet… you’re so kind and caring. All the other alpha’s I have met who have money are cruel and… harsh.”

Alec was surprised and for a moment or two he was speechless and just had his mouth open with no sound coming out. “I know what kind of people you are talking about.” He said after a while. “And I hate how people like Johnathon treated you, and how they continue to treat others like you.” Alec continued. “I hate the whole slavery trade… it makes me sick. To use another human being like that? To treat them like that is just…” he trailed off in search of a word. “ _Wrong_.” He finally settled on. “That’s why I knew I had to save you. I knew I had to help you.” Alec looked into Magnus’s wide eyes.

Alec didn’t mention the other reason why he wanted to save Magnus. That his scent was practically pulling Alec along. He felt it wasn’t the right time to bring up _that_ conversation.  
Magnus slowly nodded. “And I cannot thank you enough for what you did. And are still doing.” He replied, his voice hoarse with emotion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So some of you already guessed it was Izzy and Jace! But what did you think about the rest? 
> 
> Fun fact: This whole story was supposed to be Alec as the omega. Because tbh I don't really have a preference when it comes to who is the omega and who is the alpha. But anyway so this was going to be an omega Alec fic, until some one asked for a Magnus omega fic. And at first I was hesitant because even though I see Alec as an omega and a alpha and same with Magnus, I am used to omega Alec. But... 
> 
> But...
> 
> Then with all Magnus history with his parents etc, it made this easier and BAM! THIS IDEA WAS BORN! 
> 
> All because some one asked for an omega Magnus fic ;) 
> 
> Anyways... Hope Y'all enjoyed this. As usual leave your comments to tell me what you thought!!


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions.   
> Realisations.  
> Kisses.  
> Chairman Meow.  
> Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS MONDAY!! WHICH MEANS: HAPPY SHADOWHUNTERS DAY EVERYONE!! Can't wait to watch the episode. But since I live in England I shall have to wait till tomorrow. :( Usually I stay up late to watch... but I might not do that tonight. 
> 
> Anyways! NEW CHAPTER!! HERE YA GO Y'ALL. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Things were slowly improving and Magnus was quickly realising that he felt something for Alec that he had never felt for… _anyone_ before. He wouldn’t call it love exactly but it just felt right thinking of Alec as someone more than a friend. Over two months had passed and both Alec and Magnus had grown immensely close in that time. They had grown comfortable around each other enough so that Magnus was confident in calling Alec a friend, if not something _more_. But more importantly, Magnus was learning to accept himself as an omega. He wasn’t quite there yet, but he had definitely felt a change in himself since the day Alec had mated with him.

It was a Friday evening, and Alec had called over his siblings and their mates over for a game night. Alec told him that they did this when ever they were all free and Magnus was very excited to see Izzy and Jace again, but also to meet their mates. He had heard good things about them from everyone and he was excited to meet new people.

He helped Alec make the food, which Alec protested about but Magnus pointed out that he needed all the help he could get so Alec agreed, albeit reluctant at first, but after they were done even Alec had to admit they made a pretty good team.

Everyone arrived, just as Alec and Magnus finished setting the table. Alec opened the front door and let everyone in. Izzy kissed her brother on the cheek before coming over and embracing Magnus in a hug. Magnus laughed and hugged her back before greeting Jace. Clary and Simon were stood next to him, and after introductions were made, they all sat down and at the the dining table and ate the home made pizza.

Magnus felt like he was fitting in, he found Clary’s personality fiery and confident. She was like Izzy in much ways. Magnus even liked Simon, who would go on and on about some nerd show, as Alec would call it. After eating they all settled down and decided to play Jenga. Alec explained to Magnus that jenga was like tradition on these game nights. Magnus had never played before but after watching the others, he got the gist of it and started to enjoy it. They had made three teams. Alec and Magnus in one. Izzy and Simon in the other and Clary and Jace in the third.

Weirdly, Magnus turned out to be pretty good at jenga, which the others weren’t too pleased about and Jace pretended to sulk when he accidentally made it fall. For a moment, Magnus felt like Jace was angry at _him_ , but then he felt Alec’s hand slip into his and Magnus felt himself relax. Alec was there. That was all that mattered.

They all settled down to watch a movie, and after a long argument over what movie to watch, they finally decided to watch The Breakfast Club. Alec was sat next to Magnus and slowly, throughout the movie they gradually moved closer to one another, as if they were both magnets. Magnus leaned into Alec’s chest and at first Alec was surprised, but without thinking twice, he put an arm around Magnus’s shoulders and Magnus relaxed and curled into Alec’s arms. Magnus had never felt so safe and cared for than he did in Alec’s arms. He could hear Alec’s heart beating inside his chest, and the steady beats were very soothing. He inhaled his alpha’s scent and he couldn’t help but wonder why Alec’s scent made him feel so… cared for. At first he thought it was because of the mating bite, but Magnus clearly remembered feeling like he could trust Alec before Alec had bit him.

He sighed and decided to let it go.

They continued to watch the movie, and every now and then, Magnus would feel Alec’s hands play with his hair. It felt so nice. So calming. And before Magnus knew what was happening, his eyes fell shut and he fell asleep in Alec’s warm embrace.

In his sleep, Magnus snuggled closer and nuzzled into Alec’s neck. Alec hadn’t realised that Magnus was asleep until he felt Magnus’s warm steady breaths softly tickling his neck. Alec hid his smile in Magnus’s hair and tightened his arms around him. He continued watching the movie and ignoring the knowing looks Izzy was throwing at him.

Magnus slept through the rest of the movie, and woke up when he heard a loud crash. He flinched awake, his eyes wide with fear before he realised he was in Alec’s embrace. “Shh. It’s okay.” Alec murmured into his ear, so only Magnus could hear it. He settled down and saw what had caused the problem. Jace had knocked over a glass cup and it had fallen on to the floor and shattered. Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s neck, his alpha’s scent calming down his racing heart. He sighed when he felt comfortable again and felt Alec smile into his hair, before giving it a small kiss.

***

Everyone left soon after Magnus woke up. Magnus walked everyone to the door, whilst Alec tidied up the mess. They both settled down onto the sofa and automatically gravitating towards each other. Alec snuggled his head into Magnus’s neck and inhaled his scent. He sighed because Magnus’s scent was just amazing. “Alec?” Magnus whispered and Alec hummed from where he was hidden in Magnus’s neck. “What does my scent smell like?” Magnus asked. Alec gave his neck a small kiss before moving away. “It smells like home.” Alec replied without thinking. Magnus’s eyes grew wide and when Alec realised what he said he blushed, knowing he looked like a tomato. Magnus gave Alec a wobbly smile, but didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know whether or not to tell Alec that that was exactly how Alec’s scent smelt like to Magnus.

Alec smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Magnus’s ear, the gesture making Magnus swoon. “You smell like… sandalwood and… vanilla.” Alec replied. “It’s the most beautiful scent I have ever come across.” Magnus’s eyes widened and he blushed and looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. “I should er… g – go to bed.” Magnus stammered out. Alec’s eyebrows furrowed at Magnus’s abrupt change of mood but nodded, before swallowing the lump that had formed inside his throat. Magnus walked into his room, feeling confused about Alec’s answer.

***

“Alec?”   
Alec stirred but didn’t wake up. “Alec… wake up.” Alec slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Magnus standing by his bedroom door way, shivering from the cold. “Magnus?” Alec whispered, his voice ruff from sleep. Alec cleared his throat and turned the bed side lamp on. Magnus’s scared face came into view. “Magnus? What’s wrong?” Alec asked.  
“Can I… C – can I sleep here?” Magnus asked, hesitation written all over his face. Alec’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You’re sure…?”  
“Yeah. I just wanna sleep next to you. Can I?” He asked again and Alec nodded.  
“You don’t have to ask, baby.” He said and Magnus practically ran towards Alec, who shuffled over to make room for Magnus. He climbed into bed and immediately snuggled into Alec.   
Alec reached over to turn off the light, before remembering that Magnus didn’t like to sleep in the dark so he turned back round to face his omega. “Shall I leave the light on?” He asked and Magnus shook his head. “You sure?” Alec double checked. Magnus nodded.   
“Yeah. I feel safe with you so I’m not scared.” Magnus replied and Alec’s stomach erupted with butterflies. He turned the light off and snuggled into the warm sheets. For a while they just lay there, in silence.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Alec eventually asked the question that was running around in his head. Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s neck and Alec realised he was scenting him. After Magnus was somewhat calm, he nodded his head. “Yeah I… I had a dream about my mother.” Magnus whispered. Alec moved his head so it touched Magnus’s, as they lay side by side. “Tell me about it?” Alec asked.

Magnus slowly nodded. “It was more of a memory… Of… of when I was a kid and my mother killed her self because of me.” He whispered out.   
“What?” Alec asked, completely shocked.

Magnus realised he and Alec never talked about his past. He had this sudden urge to let it all out. To tell someone about his life. He had never done this before so Magnus felt a pang of fear rush through him, but Alec’s scent was enveloping him into a sense of calm. In the short time of a month that Magnus had known Alec, he had come to realise that he could trust Alec. Like really trust Alec. Alec had shown in time and time again, that he was safe here. And Magnus knew he was right.   
He felt safe here.

He felt himself falling slowly for the alpha.

So he spoke. He told Alec about his mother’s suicide and how his father blamed him and how he had felt. He told Alec how his mother’s death felt like his whole world had been ripped apart. He told him how much it had hurt when the man who had raised him, looked at him like he was a filthy animal who didn’t deserve kindness. All the while Alec’s hand never ceased in its movement on Magnus’s arm. Alec’s soothing touch kept Magnus grounded and stopped him from getting lost in his memories. It kept him in the _here_ and now. It was a reminder that Alec was with him and he was safe.

Magnus’s voice wobbled slightly when he got to the part where he was sold to Valentine. He tried to keep his tears at bay, tired to keep himself from completely falling apart, after all he hadn’t let himself cry for years. Crying is for the weak. His mind reminded him and he forcefully pushed the overpowering feeling to let his tears fall, away. He told Alec about his time with Valentine, and how Valentine used to teach him life lessons. “To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.” Magnus murmured, quoting Valentine. He told Alec about when at the age of seventeen he was gifted to Johnathon, and how scared he had felt when Johnathon first looked at him. How utterly helpless he felt when he first lost his virginity. Magnus paused and swallowed.

“I – no one had told me that… that it would hurt so badly.” Magnus’s voice was drowning in emotion. “He told me to take my clothes off and I remember being very confused but I did what he asked and when he pushed… in without any warning I tried – tried to get him off me but he held me down and I couldn’t. I just lay there. Feeling pathetic and helpless.”

Magnus felt another urge to let his tears fall and he was going to push the, away again, when he heard Alec’s soft and soothing voice. “It’s okay. To let them fall.” He looked into Magnus’s eyes and the omega knew that Alec was talking about his tears. Magnus shook his head. _Crying is for the weak._ His mind reminded him.

“No. Crying is _not_ for the weak.” Magnus had realised he had spoken out loud until Alec’s voice interrupted his mind. “Crying is when you have been through so much and you can’t take anymore. It doesn’t make you weak, it makes you strong. It makes you a survivor. It’s a sign that you have been trying too hard to be strong for too long.” Alec ran his hand through Magnus’s hair. “Baby. Let them go.” He whispered and Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck and for the first time in years, he let his tears fall. He sobbed and sobbed and all the while Alec stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Alec held on tightly, holding onto the omega as if he was scared to let Magnus go. Magnus in return has his hand fisted, tightly, into Alec’s shirt, scrunching up the material under his hand.

They stayed silent, and after Magnus calmed down, he nuzzled his nose in Alec’s neck. His alpha’s scent reassuring him until he felt somewhat okay. “Magnus.” Alec broke the silence and Magnus hummed from where he was hidden in Alec’s neck. “Look at me.” Alec whispered and Magnus moved his head and looked up at the alpha. “Magnus. You deserve so much better, you are beautiful. I am _so_ sorry that happened to you but I promise you. That I will do my complete best in protecting you and keeping you safe and making sure you never go back to how things used to be.” Alec’s voice was firm, holding no arguments but also gentle and thick with emotion. Magnus felt his heart beat faster and all he could do was stare into Alec’s eyes. He merely nodded, not being able to speak and Alec smiled a soft smile and kissed Magnus on the forehead. “Can I ask you something?” He hesitantly asked after a few beats of silence.

Magnus nodded and Alec took a deep breath before speaking. “When you first met Izzy and Jace… what did you mean, when you said that you’re not in heat yet?” Alec slowly asked.   
There was a moment when Magnus’s mind told him to make up an excuse. To lie to Alec and that when he realised he didn’t want to lie to his alpha. He wanted Alec to know.   
Magnus took a deep, shaky breath. “With Johnathon… Whenever I was in heat he would call his friends over and they would all… p – play with me. Until I didn’t care enough who was fucking me.” Magnus murmured feeling ashamed. But Alec shook his head and made Magnus look into his eyes and even though it was dark in the room, there was a soft glow from the lights outside. “No. I know what you’re doing. You’re feeling ashamed for something that wasn’t your fault.” Alec said, his voice firm and left no room to argue. “This wasn’t your fault.”   
Magnus let out a shaky breath.

“Tell me something about you.” Magnus whispered, changing the topic.  
“What do you want to know?” Alec asked and Magnus shrugged.   
“Anything. Everything.”

Alec was silent for a few seconds before turning to lay on his back and staring at the ceiling. Magnus moved to lay his head on Alec’s chest and listened to the steady heartbeats. “When I was a kid… I was never good enough.” Alec began. His voice so incredibly low that Magnus almost missed it. “My parents were always drilling into me to be better, to do better. They wanted me to work for their company. The circle… they told me that I was the heir to their legacy and I had to follow in their footsteps.” Magnus, slowly kissed Alec’s chest and then turned to look at him. Without warning, Alec moved and manoeuvred them both, so this time Alec had his head nuzzled into Magnus’s neck. “When I came out as gay… it got worse. They said that being gay was just a faze and I needed to find a _female_ mate to set me on the straight path.

After a while it all became too much. So I decided to do what I want. I built my own empire, at first it was hard. So _fucking_ hard.” Magnus heard Alec’s voice break a little and he felt a pang of hurt for the alpha.   
“But slowly it got easier. And even though I was successful in making my own company… I never wanted a mate. At the start it was just something to piss my parents off. But after a while I grew used to being just me. Until… I flew to Indonesia and met you.” Magnus’s heart beat so fast that he was surprised it hadn’t flown out of his chest. Alec moved away from Magnus, slightly and propped himself with his elbow, looking down at Magnus. He had a soft smile on his face and all Magnus wanted to do was to lean forward and crash his lips with Alec’s.

“Your scent pulled me in and I just couldn’t leave you there.” Alec continued.   
Magnus was immediately reminded of his discovery he had made earlier.   
“Alec… When I asked you about what my scent smelt like… you told me it was sandalwood and vanilla.” Magnus said and Alec nodded. “That’s not what…” he trailed off and inhaled a deep breath before beginning.   
“Before I was born, my mother had an affair with someone.” Magnus began, deciding it was best to start from the beginning. Alec’s face changed into an bemused expression, but didn’t speak and let Magnus talk which Magnus was glad about. “That some one was a werewolf.”   
Alec’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “What are you saying?” He asked slowly.

Magnus sat up and turned on the bed side lamp, so he could see Alec’s face. Alec sat up too and leaned against the headboard looking at Magnus, waiting for Magnus to continue. “They do exist…. Or they did.” Magnus said. “My mother had an affair and she became pregnant. With… me.”   
He heard Alec gasp and opened his eyes (when did had he closed them?) to look at Alec’s face.   
Alec’s face was full of curiosity and… care? But not disgust. He smiled at Magnus and grabbed his hand in comfort. Magnus sighed, the tension leaving his body. “When I was younger I always thought that my step dad was my real father. But… when Valentine bought me, he said something about my scent. He said that it was different from any other omega.” Alec squeezed his hand and Magnus smiled despite the situation. “At first I didn’t pay any attention to what he said, as I was too busy worrying about where I was. But… as I grew older, my scent amplified? I guess that’s the word. And the other alpha’s were sniffing me everywhere I went.” Alec growled, anger being born into his eyes at hearing Magnus’s words. Nonetheless Magnus continued.

“I was confused as to why that was happening. So one day I asked Valentine. At the time I was just a child, and Valentine didn’t beat me as much as he did when I got older. Maybe he had a soft side to kids?” Magnus laughed humourlessly. “He told me about my mother’s affair and about my real father, who apparently had been hunted down by the people of his town and murdered, just after I was born. Valentine told me my mother never told my step dad. Valentine said that the reason behind why my scent made Alpha’s crazy was because I am half werewolf. At first I didn’t believe him, my mother loved her husband, she wouldn’t cheat on him. But as I grew, more alpha’s tried to t-touch me. And I knew I wasn’t a regular omega. I asked Valentine what my scent smelt like, because I wanted to know what all the fuss was about and Valentine said…” Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat.   
“He said…it was sort of a spicy scent.” Alec wore a puzzled look and Magnus knew exactly why.

“After Valentine gave me to Johnathon I realised that Johnathon was one of those people who couldn’t smell omega scents and I was so happy when I came to learn this… Because if he did, I knew he would realise I was… different.” Magnus felt a small squeeze on his hand again. “And he would have done much worse things with me.” Alec felt Magnus shudder.

“So back to what I was saying… when I asked you what my scent smelt like… you answered, sandalwood and vanilla. But that isn’t what I smell like to other alphas. Even though my scent is… unique to everyone, to you it’s even more so.”   
“So why…?” Alec trailed off as eyes cleared of their confusion as his brain clicked onto what Magnus was hinting at.   
“Are you saying… what I think you’re saying?” Alec slowly asked, his eyes wide. Magnus nodded.   
“This means that we are… soulmates?” Alec asked, feeling overwhelmed. Magnus nodded once again, albeit shyly.

It wasn’t common but a soul bond between an alpha and omega was heard of. To the alpha, his omega’s scent smelt different from all the other omegas, which indicated that they were bonded by their souls, even before their mating bite.   
Alec remained quiet, trying to process everything Magnus had said. When he had first saw Magnus, his scent had hit him in strong waves. To Alec it always smelt like sandalwood and vanilla. Alec had never smelt and omega with a scent so… delicious.  
He wasn’t lying when he said that he had never smelt an omega like Magnus.   
The conversation with Jace came back into mind.

“Yeah. That would explain why when you asked me to let you claim me, I trusted you.” Magnus replied and Alec smiled, he too feeling shy all of a sudden. “I felt so safe with you, which was weird because I had just met you at the time.   
“So… we were like… supposed to meet?” Alec asked, feeling giddy and Magnus laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah.” Magnus breathed out.

“That would explain the conversation with Jace.” Alec said, more to himself than Magnus.   
Magnus turned his head, slightly to the side, feeling confused. Alec just found his expression adorable. “Jace said you had a spicy scent, and I was confused at the time. Because you smell like sandalwood and vanilla to me.” Alec explained and Magnus giggled.

Comfortable silence settled over them and Magnus moved closer to Alec. He rested his head on his alpha’s chest and inhaled his scent. Above him he felt Alec sigh and put an arm around him. “Thank you.” Magnus whispered. Alec had done so much for him and he felt so incredibly lucky to have found his soulmate. Alec nuzzled into his hair and kissed it. “Thank _you_.” Alec replied.

Magnus turned his head and looked into Alec’s eyes. His eyes were swimming with emotion, as Magnus was sure his was too. He slowly leaned forward, Alec reciprocating the small hesitant movement. It felt like an eternity, before finally they moved close enough for their lips to be touching. Magnus pressed forward and Alec took his bottom lip in between his own. Their kiss was soft, caressing, loving. Alec’s lips quenched Magnus’s thirst of lack of affection and it was like all of Magnus’s prayers had been answered at once.

The kiss caught on fire, and before either of them knew it, Magnus had straddled Alec’s lap and he had his hands in Alec’s hair, softly tugging on the strands. Alec’s hands wandered around his back, before settling on his butt and when he squeezed, Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth.

Alec broke the kiss, as the urge to breathe became too strong to ignore. They both panted into each other’s faces, their eyes wide as they stared at one another. Magnus leaned forward and rested his head on Alec’s forehead. “I’ve never been… kissed before. You were my first kiss.” Magnus whispered out. Thinking of the time Alec had kissed him before claiming him.

Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus could see the question in Alec’s eyes. “With Johnathon… it was just sex. We never kissed. I never let him… I always used to get punished for it but after a while when I still didn’t relent, he gave up on trying to kiss me.” Magnus explained and Alec felt his heart beat faster.

“I’ve never been kissed either.” Alec replied, softly and this time it was Magnus’s turn to be surprised.   
“What? Really?” He asked and Alec nodded.   
“Really really,” Alec replied, gently nuzzling his nose with Magnus’s, causing the omega to giggle.   
“But you’re an alpha.” Magnus said and Alec chuckled.   
“Remember when I said that I never wanted a mate. Well… it was also because no one wanted me… As a child, I was too shy to ask some one I liked out on a date, let alone kiss them.” Alec explained and Magnus leaned forward and pecked his alpha softly. “I want you.” He whispered, and Alec felt his heart stutter inside his chest. “I want you too.” He replied and Magnus grinned and bit his lip.

After a while, they both laid down and talked about anything and everything, until both of the men felt slumber take over. Alec turned off the bed side lamp and Magnus curled onto his side, with his alpha behind him, and spooning him. He felt Alec’s breath tickle at the back of his neck and he sighed and brought Alec’s arm around himself in a tighter hold. “Goodnight, Alexander.” Magnus mumbled. Alec was momentarily stunned, when he heard Magnus call him by his full name. It was one of the many things they had talked about when they were getting to know each other. Alec found himself liking the way Magnus said his full name. “Goodnight baby.” He replied, and inhaled Magnus’s scent which instantly pulled him into peaceful dreams.

***   
When Magnus woke, his sleepy mind was confused as to why he felt so safe and warm. His body had grown used to the coldness hitting him harshly every morning. But now he felt so cozy, which made Magnus sigh in content. He turned around, only to face his sleeping alpha, which brought back all the memories of the night before. Magnus smiled and moved closer, until his nose was nuzzled into Alec’s neck. Alec’s scent was amazing. His scent always seemed to wrap Magnus in a hug, embracing him in warmth and comfort. Alec’s arms were around Magnus’s waist, and in his sleep Alec unconsciously brought Magnus closer to him and snuggled into Magnus’s hair.

Magnus giggled. Alec was so adorable in the morning. He had never had the opportunity to see Alec like this before, so Magnus decided to appreciate it as he looked up at the sleeping man and admired his beauty. Alec’s eyes moved under his eyelids, and his eyelashes were kissing his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out and Magnus blushed when he remembered how the alpha’s lips had felt, the night before.

After a few more minutes of staring shamelessly, Magnus felt Alec stir awake. He blinked his eyes open and immediately smiled at Magnus. “Morning.” He rasped out. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle at Alec’s sleep filled voice. “Good morning.” Magnus replied.

Alec smiled at Magnus and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. Magnus was slowly getting used to small pecks on the forehead from Alec. “You missed.” Magnus mumbled. And Alec lifted his eyebrows before smirking. He leaned forward and kissed the omega on his cheek and Magnus shook his head. “You missed again.” Magnus said. Now that he knew that Alec was his _soulmate_ and that Alec wouldn’t do anything to hurt Magnus, the omega felt himself relax enough to joke and not feel scared.   
Alec smiled, and without any warning he dived in and took Magnus’s lips in between his own. Magnus's arm flew into Alec’s hair, and gave it a small tug before kissing back. He felt Alec’s tongue asking for entrance, to which Magnus willingly obliged. He opened his mouth and Alec’s tongue walked in and swirled itself around Magnus’s. Alec moaned when he tasted his omega and his grip around Magnus’s waist tightened.

When the need to breathe became too strong, they separated but didn’t go far as their noses still touched. They both panted into each other’s face, their breaths mingling. For a moment or two they just stared into each others eyes, neither blinking. Alec leaned forward until his lips ghosted on Magnus’s. “Did I miss again?” He teased and Magnus shook his head.   
“No. You finally got it right.” He replied and Alec smiled into a full grin with his perfect white teeth showing and his eyes shining. Magnus realised that that was how he wanted Alec to look like for the rest of their days. “Come on. Let’s make breakfast.” Alec said, getting out of the bed. Magnus nodded and followed.

They had their breakfast, all the while with their feet playing footsie under the table. Magnus was pretty sure he had a gooey eyed expression on his face, but he was too happy to care. Alec reciprocated his mood as he too had a huge grin on his face throughout their breakfast.

After breakfast, Alec wanted to show Magnus New York, so they walked through the streets of the city, hand in hand. Every now and then Alec would point out something and Magnus’s eyes would sparkled with excitement or awe and every time they did, Alec felt himself falling more and more. Their walk led them to a small children’s park, where they sat and looked around. “So… soulmate,” Magnus teased and Alec shook his head fondly. “What’s your favourite colour?” He asked and Alec threw his head back, laughing. When he somewhat calmed down he grinned at Magnus. “Really? Favourite colour?” He asked and Magnus shrugged. “It used to be blue but it’s changed.” Alec answered. Magnus’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
“So what is it now?” He asked and Alec smirked.   
“It’s not just one colour. It’s a mixture of gold and green,” Alec replied and Magnus nodded before realising that Alec was looking straight into Magnus’s eyes. “Oh.” He said and felt his cheeks burn. He laughed nervously and looked away from Alec’s intense gaze. The alpha was making Magnus crazy. The things he said, the things he did made Magnus slowly fall for the alpha.

Alec nudged his shoulder with Magnus’s and smiled. Magnus smiled back, albeit shyly. “What about you?” Alec asked.  
“Blue.” The omega replied. And Alec nodded and they continued to ask each other more questions. Getting to know each other better.

***   
They were almost home, walking past a small alley way, when they heard it. A soft meow sound. They both heard it at the same time and both stopped walking. “Did you hear that?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. The noise came again and both men followed the noise to come across a small kitten. His tail seemed to be stuck under a metal rod, and it looked like he was abandoned. His fur was all stuck to his body and filled with dirt. He meowed at the men, asking for help and Alec immediately lifted the rod up and Magnus scooped the cat up. The cat immediately snuggled into Magnus’s arms. Magnus was looking down at the cat but when he heard a small chuckle he looked up at Alec to find him laughing. “What?” Magnus asked.   
“Even cats are attracted to your scent… should I be worried that he is going to steal you away from me?” Alec said and Magnus blushed before rolling his eyes, fondly.

They both took the cat to the vet to get him checked and after making sure he was fine, and getting food for the little guy, they returned home. “So what shall we name him?” Alec asked. And Magnus looked away from the cat and at Alec in surprise. “We are keeping him?” He asked, and Alec could see how his eyes lit up with excitement. “Yes. He seems to love you.” Alec replied and Magnus got up from where he sat on the sofa and came to hug the alpha. “Thank you!” He exclaimed making Alec chuckle.

“I am going to name you… Chairman Meow.” Magnus declared, holding the cat up to his face. The Chairman let out a soft meow and Magnus giggled. “You like that name?” He asked and Alec almost cooed out loud upon hearing Magnus talk to the cat.   
Alec let out a giggle of his own, when he heard what Magnus had named the cat and when Magnus looked at him with a confused look, Alec decided it was best not to bring up the fact that Magnus had unknowingly named the cat after a communist leader. He just walked towards the omega and kissed him on the forehead, to which Magnus smiled in appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened! What did y'all think??


	6. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW IM LATE! I'm sorry. :( but last week was a very busy week so I didn't really have time to write anything properly and when I did I just wasn't feeling it you know? Or I was just being lazy. 
> 
> BUT... after A LOT of editing and helpful comments and ideas from my beta I finally finished this chapter. PHEW! :)

Alec realised that despite them being together they still hadn’t gone on an actual date. Magnus had been living with him for almost four months now and they hadn’t gone out officially. Sure they had gone out to eat and spent time together non stop. So it still counted as lots of dates but not _officially_. So that’s what Alec wanted to do that day. Ask Magnus out on a date.

He had started going to work again, after asking Magnus if he was going to be okay at home and alone. At first Magnus was unsure, but after a bit of thinking he knew that Alec will come back home to him, and not leave him so he agreed. It have been three weeks, since he had returned and during those times, Magnus would watch tv or play with Chairman Meow or go out and walk through the city. At first he was reluctant to wander the city on his own, without his alpha. But after some encouragement from Alec he decided to go out.

He decided to go slow, so he would go to the park or the coffee shop, that was down the street from the apartment, and during those times of walking around the city, alone, Magnus had never felt so free. And every time he would return home and tell Alec all about the things he did, to which Alec gladly listened to, nodding along trying to keep up with Magnus’s excitement.

***  
Magnus woke to the smell of coffee. He slowly opened his eyes and reached out for Alec but found his side of the bed empty. Ever since that night when Magnus had had a nightmare about his mother and they had stayed up talking, and realised they were soulmates, Magnus decided he wanted to sleep with Alec beside him as that was the best way to sleep. He had also realised that when he started sleeping, cuddled up with Alec, his nightmares seemed to stop as if Alec’s presence it self scared them away. To which Magnus was very grateful for.

He dragged his half asleep body out of bed and after using the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen to find a shirtless Alec making breakfast. Magnus didn’t even hesitate before walking up to Alec and wrapping his arms around the alpha, from behind. “Good morning.” Alec said, once he felt Magnus’s arms around his torso.  
“Morning.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s skin. He sighed as he let his alpha’s scent envelop him into a bear hug. “You smell amazing.” Magnus mumbled and heard Alec chuckle. In the four months, Magnus was slowly coming out of his shell, which Alec was very proud of.

“I have a question to ask you.” Alec spoke up and Magnus hummed. “Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Alec asked. He had no idea why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. They both had been dating for two months, so his nervousness confused him. Magnus pulled away from Alec and Alec turned around facing the omega. “I would love to.” Magnus replied and leaned up to peck Alec on the lips. “But why are you asking me so… formally?”

Alec looked down at his feet and Magnus saw his cheeks burn red. “I… erm… I wanted to ask you properly. We’ve never really been on an actual date. Like a _date_ date. So I…” Alec trailed off and Magnus smiled, feeling soft butterflies in his belly. “I would love to.” Magnus repeated and Alec looked away from the floor and at Magnus, grinning widely. “Really?” He asked and Magnus nodded. “Really really.” The omega replied, gently nuzzling his nose against Alec’s, making the alpha chuckle.

***  
Alec went to work, but before going he told Magnus to be ready by five, to which Magnus nodded. As soon as Alec left the apartment, Magnus rushed to find his phone and dialled Izzy’s number. She picked up after the third ring. “Izzy. I need your help.” Magnus rushed out and after hearing a reply from Izzy that she would arrive soon, Magnus sighed and ended the call. His friendship with Izzy had grown in the past few months. Magnus liked the fact that she spoke her mind and didn’t let anyone mess with her or her family. He also liked the fact that she teased Alec a lot, causing him to blush which was a beautiful sight to Magnus.

Magnus changed from his night clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and Alec’s shirt, into his jeans and top, so he looked somewhat presentable. Even though he had his own clothes, he really did like wearing Alec’s, especially to sleep or to just lounge around in. They were comfortable and cozy and smelt like Alec so what’s not to love? Plus he had caught Alec, more than once, staring at him for longer when he wore Alec’s clothes, and Magnus suspected that his alpha had a sharing clothes kink, to which always made Magnus smile.

They hadn’t ventured over to the physical part of their relationship and Magnus was grateful that Alec didn’t push for anything more than just a make out session. Alec would always keep his hands in control and would always ask before doing anything new. Magnus wasn’t used to giving his consent, so it was a strange territory for him.

He got changed and just stepped out his and Alec’s bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Magnus walked towards it and without looking through the peephole, thinking it must be Izzy, he opened the door. His eyes grew wide and his heart began to beat rapidly inside his chest as he saw who was at the door.

Johnathon.

“Surprise!” Johnathon sneered and Magnus unconsciously took a step back, his hand beginning to shake. No, he can’t be here. Not here. He repeated again and again inside his mind but Johnathon was here. He smirked and took a step into the apartment, backing Magnus up, until he banged his back to the wall on the other side of the room. Magnus’s breaths were coming off in large pants and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t control his breathing. “Missed me?” Johnathon asked. He lightly swept his hand across Magnus’s cheek and Magnus dug his nails into the inside of his hand, to keep from flinching. “I have missed you.” Johnathon continued. His hand travelled from his cheekbone and past his cheek and to his chin, where it stopped and Johnathon grabbed his chin firmly. "That alpha has been treating you well I see.”

Magnus bit his tongue and stayed quiet, his heart pounding inside his chest and as Johnathon’s breath hit Magnus’s face, the omega felt goosebumps scatter around his skin, making him shiver. Johnathon mistook Magnus’s shiver as a sign of pleasure as his smirk grew and he leaned closer, so their lips were millimetres apart. “You _have_ missed me.” He whispered. “You might not want to but your body disagrees with you.” Magnus dug his nails, deeper into his skin and he bit tongue harder, to stop him from crying out as he felt the sting after his nails cut into his skin. “What would your beloved alpha think of that? Hmmm?” Johnathon taunted. “Where is he now? He left you here alone? I’m not surprised.” His menacing irises bore into Magnus’s and Magnus repressed his shiver again from the intensity of his gaze. “Your kidding yourself if you think he really wants you.” Johnathon grabbed his jaw, keeping him from squirming. “You are nothing. You are a bitch. An omega. Made only to be used for sex and slaving about. _Nothing more._ ” Johnathon spat.

Johnathon opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when the phone on the coffee table began to ring. Johnathon took his hand away from Magnus’s jaw and stepped back, but not enough as Magnus could still feel his breaths on his face. “Answer it!” Johnathon growled and Magnus slowly moved towards the phone. He looked at the screen and sighed in relief when he saw it was Alec ringing. Unfortunately Johnathon saw the same thing and he stepped closer towards Magnus, with menace in his eyes. “Tell him about my… visit and you will regret it.” Johnathon threatened, his eyes daring him to disobey. Magnus’s hands shook as he slowly picked the phone up from the table and accepted the call.

“Magnus! Magnus what’s wrong? Are you alright? I can feel your fear.” Alec frantically said into the phone. Magnus wanted to scream that no he wasn’t alright. His worst nightmare had come into his safe haven. Magnus wanted to scream at Alec to come and help him. He wanted to tell Alec everything. But Johnathon’s glare stopped him and he didn’t say any of that. “Alec… I am f-fine. I was just… watching a horror film.” Magnus said into the phone. He clearly heard Alec’s sign of relief and Magnus felt a pang of guilt run through him. “Are you sure? Your fear felt… immensely strong. What film is this?” Alec asked and all Magnus wanted to do was scream the truth, but he knew he couldn’t. “It’s… It’s… the title is in another language. I forget what it’s called but yeah it was really scary at one point.” Magnus stuttered as he struggled to think of a convincing reply.

Johnathon tapped his watch, impatiently, and silently telling Magnus to cut the call. Magnus’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding and as he quickly said goodbye to Alec and ended the call, he wondered what he was getting himself into, by not telling Alec the truth. “Such a good boy.” Johnathon sneered and stepped closer to Magnus. He leant in, so their noses were touching. “I suggest you keep your mouth shut. And I seem to recall that the time of your heat is coming up soon.” Magnus froze, his eyes widening and his blood stopping its circulation, all the colour draining from his face. Johnathon threw his head back and laughed upon seeing Magnus’s reaction. “See you soon… _bitch_ … I will be sure to bring my friends. They absolutely love playing with you. And don’t worry about Alec. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Magnus was frozen in shock and Johnathon just smirked and walked away. The omega only snapped out of his shock once he heard the door close with a bang making him flinch. He sat down and the more he thought about what had just happened the more he convinced himself that telling Alec about this would be a bad idea. _Alec will blame me. I opened the door. I should have checked. I lied to him when he asked._ Magnus was so into his thoughts, he didn’t see the door opening.

***  
Izzy knew she was running late. She had to meet Magnus at the apartment before they could go and she cursed herself when she saw the time. She walked into the building and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She was almost there when a blonde man bumped into her. Izzy opened her mouth to give him a snarky comment but stopped when the man spoke up first. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t see you there,” the man had a heavy accent but Izzy couldn’t quite place its origin. Izzy smiled and nodded. “It’s fine.” She replied and the man smiled at her before turning away and walking down the stairs.

Izzy continued her way to the apartment and sighed in relief when she saw the door. She walked towards the door and was about to knock when it creaked open, which she thought was odd because she knew how protective her brother was about his omega and leaving the door open was just something he didn’t do. She walked in cautiously but her worry flew away once she saw Magnus.  
But her relief was short lived as she saw the worried look on his face and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Magnus?” She called but the omega was staring into space, biting his lip. “Magnus!” Izzy repeated louder this time. Magnus flinched and turned his head to look at Izzy. He gave her a weak smile before getting up and walking over to give her hug in greeting. “Hey… Izzy.” Magnus murmured and Izzy raised her eyebrows in question. She knew something was wrong upon watching omega. “What’s wrong?” She asked, wanting to help him out with whatever it was that was bothering him. But Magnus shook his head before forcing a smile.  
“Nothing, I am fine.” Magnus replied. “I am just going to go to the bathroom, then we will go shopping.” He walked off in the direction of the bathroom, before Izzy had a chance to reply.  
***  
Magnus looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and checked his fake smile. He didn’t want to tell Izzy what had happened as she would tell Alec and he couldn’t have that so he decided that pretending that nothing was wrong was the best solution. After calming his racing heart and pushing his feelings and emotions down where they were locked up before Alec had came along, he let out a soft sigh and opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Izzy was sat on the sofa looking down at her phone but looked up at him once he walked in to the living room. “You ready?” She asked and Magnus gave a hesitant nod.

He didn’t really want to go out shopping or out on a date with Alec anymore. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry himself to sleep. Actually he wanted Alec to be here so his scent would calm him down but he knew Alec was busy at work, so going out with Izzy would have to do.

Even though he didn’t want to go out on his date with Alec anymore, because of what had happened. He knew he had to, if he didn’t then he would have to tell Alec why. And he didn’t want to tell Alec about the why so he decided to push the ugly thoughts away and go out. “Come on let’s go.” Magnus said and Izzy nodded and stood up.

They both stepped out of the apartment and took a taxi to the shopping centre. As he shopped he was momentarily distracted from his raging mind, and he managed to let loose. He and Izzy shopped for hours but finally returned home two hours before Alec was due home. “Come on! I can do your make up.” Izzy exclaimed and Magnus nodded, chuckling along with her.

They had both gone into a make up shop and the women at the store was showing Magnus how and where everything is used and Magnus would be lying if he said that it didn’t interest him. He asked Izzy if she would try some of the make up on him when they got back home and she had excitedly agreed. Hence the reason why Magnus was currently being pulled towards the bedroom. Izzy made him sit down on the dressing table stool and got to work. She placed a cloth on top of the mirror so Magnus couldn’t see his reflection till the very end to which Magnus rolled his eyes at.

After what seemed forever, Izzy declared she was done and removed the cloth away from the mirror. Magnus’s eyes widened when he saw his reflection. He looked amazing. “Wow.” Magnus said out loud and Izzy giggled from behind him, clearly proud of her work. Magnus was just about to say something else when he heard the front door open and Alec’s voice call from him. Magnus let out a soft exhale and looked at Izzy. “Do you think he will like it?” He asked. Izzy smiled at him and for a second he felt very small. “Do you like it?” She asked instead of answering and Magnus nodded. “Yeah. I look so good.” Magnus replied, albeit hesitantly. Izzy nodded and smiled.  
“Then he will like it.” Izzy replied and Magnus beamed.

Magnus hesitantly stepped out of the bedroom and saw Alec in the living room. While he and Izzy had been talking Alec had taken a shower and was dressed in different clothes. He looked smart and Magnus grinned at him. “Hey – wow.” Alec stuttered out a nice he saw the make up on Magnus’s face. “Magnus… You look… beautiful,” Alec praised and Magnus felt his heart beat increasing. He ducked his head shyly and looked at his shoes. Alec walked closer and gently brought his face back up, with his fingers underneath his chin. “You. Look. Beautiful.” Alec repeated and leaned forward to kiss the omega. To which Magnus happily returned, before remembering what had happened during that day and it felt cold water hitting him when he was perfectly warm. He broke the kiss and stepped away from Alec’s embrace. “We should er… We should get going… I am just going to get my coat.” He stammered out and walked away from Alec.

Izzy walked to Alec and they both watched Magnus’s back as he walked into the bedroom to get his coat. “Told you,” Izzy said and Alec nodded. Earlier Izzy had texted Alec about Magnus’s weird behaviour and now that Alec saw it for himself, he knew that Izzy had been right. Magnus seemed… _off_.

Alec didn’t want to force Magnus to talk but he also didn’t like the whole “suffering in silence” act. He pondered over how to get Magnus to talk, and decided he would think about it after their date. Magnus walked back into the living room and before saying goodbye to Izzy, the two men set off on their date.

***

Magnus was quiet all the way to the restaurant Alec had made reservation for. His eyes were distant and he had his head turned towards the window so Alec couldn’t read his face which worried Alec even more. Alec gently interlaced his hand with Magnus’s, making the omega flinch before relaxing and giving Alec a wobbly smile. “You okay?” Alec asked. Magnus was acting like he used to. Back when Alec had just bit him. “Y – yeah I’m fine.” Magnus stammered. “So where are we going?” His swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to give Alec one of his best smiles. Alec squeezed his hand before replying. “It’s a surprise.” Alec smiled but his smile faltered when he saw Magnus visibly flinch.

Hearing Alec say surprise made Magnus think back to when Johnathon had said it, and how helpless he had felt. “Hey.” Alec said. “Are you sure your okay? I know you well enough to know something is wrong.” Magnus calmed down his racing thoughts and squeezed Alec’s hand. “Alexander. I’m fine, really.” Magnus replied but by the look on Alec’s face, Magnus knew the other man wasn’t believing him. But thankfully Alec nodded and decided to let it go.

The rest of the car ride was in silence and when they arrived, Magnus suddenly felt nauseous at seeing so many people. He reached for Alec’s arm before his mind could stop himself and clutched onto the alpha with a heavy grip. Alec noticed but decided not to say anything and led the omega into the restaurant and sat down where the waitress guided them to. They sat down into the booth and when Alec expected Magnus to sit opposite of him in the booth, he frowned when the omega didn’t let go of him and sat next to him instead. “Magnus. Baby.” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear and the omega shivered. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Magnus turned his head and nuzzled his head into Alec’s neck. “I just missed you.” He whispered.  
“So you’re being extra clingy because you missed me?” Alec asked, not quite believing Magnus. He felt the omega nod his head before pulling away with wide eyes. “Is… Is that wrong? T – to be clingy?” Magnus whispered, his heart racing. _Maybe Johnathon had been right. Alec doesn't really want me I am just a bitch. I am just –_  
Alec’s eyes grew wide. Magnus had stopped asking questions like these for a while now.  
“No. There is nothing wrong with being clingy. You know I love it when you cuddle with me.” Alec interrupted his thoughts. “And baby, I missed you too.” Alec replied and Magnus smiled against his neck, feeling his worries fly away. He breathed in his alpha’s scent and sighed. His scent immediately wrapped him in a warm embrace and he felt himself relax. Even though his mind and heart were at war with each other about telling Alec about what happened, he felt himself relax.

After a while the waitress came and took their order and after their food arrived, Alec noticed Magnus wasn’t really eating properly. Just nibbling on his food. They sat in silence, neither knowing how to break the silence that seemed pregnant around them. Alec kept glancing at Magnus who kept his eyes low and on his food. Magnus had moved to sit opposite him and all Alec wanted to do was reach out to him with his hands but Magnus’s other hand, the one he wasn’t using to eat, was below the table. Alec saw how sad his omega looked and he felt a pang of guilt. He was a supposed to protect Magnus, from anything that could hurt him. Instead he didn’t even know what to do when he was upset. Alec was about to speak up and ask him how his day with Izzy went, when Magnus’s head shot up and his eyes widened when he looked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Alec frowned but for followed his gaze.

Alec’s own eyes widened when he saw the unfortunately familiar face talking to a petite woman beside him.

Johnathon.

Alec gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in order to tame his anger. Now everything with Magnus’s strange behaviour made sense. Alec stood up, before he knew what he was doing, he fist collided with Johnathon’s face. The other man let out a surprised grunt before smirking at Alec. “Alec. Nice to see you here.” He sneered and Alec once again felt his anger boil. How dare he show his face here?  
Alec walked towards him again and pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Why are you here?” He demanded but Johnathon only threw his head back and laughed. “Your _bitch_ didn’t tell you?” Johnathon asked, attempting at sounding innocent.  
Alec saw red. “He is not a bitch.” Alec growled and punched Johnathon again, this time Alec heard the sickening sound of Johnathon’s nose breaking. Johnathon let out a grunt of pain and Alec raised his hand again, to punch the bastard once again but something stopped him.

Magnus.

Alec turned his head and saw his omega sat at their booth watching the scene play out with tears running down his face. Alec could feel his fear through their bond and he immediately pushed Johnathon aside and rushed to Magnus. As he got closer Alec could see Magnus was shaking with fear and how hard he was digging his nails into his palms.  
“Magnus,” Alec called gently but got no response from the omega as he was too busy staring at Johnathon, who was now being held back by the restaurant security. Alec slowly moved to sit beside Magnus and gently took both his hands in between his own. Magnus flinched when he felt Alec’s hands but slowly retrieved his nails from his skin. Alec drew small patterns on the back of Magnus’s hands until he felt the omega break out of his trance. “Magnus,” Alec tried again and this time the omega turned his head away from Johnathon and looked towards Alec. “Alec… Can we please go home?” Magnus whimpered and Alec’s heart broke at how small Magnus sounded. Alec nodded and offered his hand out for Magnus to hold.

Both men, after paying for their meal, snuck out of the restaurant through the back door since Johnathon was still stood at the main entrance. They reached the car and Alec opened the door for Magnus who quickly climbed in, Alec following suit.

The drive back home was a quiet one. Alec had questions raging through his mind and every time a new question came into his mind, he would open his mouth to ask something only to close it again. Deciding it wasn’t the best time to ask his questions.

They reached the apartment and Magnus rushed inside and to their bedroom. Alec followed behind, albeit slowly wanting to give Magnus some space. He reached the bedroom and knocked on the now closed door. “Magnus? Can I come in?” He hesitantly asked. When he didn’t get a reply he slowly opened the door to see Magnus curled up in the bed. His face buried in the many pillows and cushions that covered their bed. He cautiously approached the bed and Magnus felt it dip when Alec sat down. “Magnus. Talk to me.” He whispered pleadingly.

After a few minutes of silence, Magnus turned around and faced Alec. Alec was sitting with his back towards the headboard. Magnus sat up and cuddled up against Alec’s side, resting his head on Alec’s stomach. Alec’s hand came around him and into Magnus’s hair, stroking the soft strands gently. “I’m sorry.” Magnus whimpered out. Alec’s hand stilled in Magnus’s hair.  
“What? Why are you sorry?” Alec asked, feeling confused. Magnus sat up straight looking at Alec with wide eyes. “Your hands. They’re hurt because of me.” Magnus whispered. Alec shook his head at Magnus’s words. “No. No baby. This wasn’t your fault.” Alec replied.  
“It was. He came h – here and he…” Magnus sniffed through his tears, trying to hold them back. “Baby, you’re not making any sense.” Alec tried to look Magnus in the eye but the omega kept his head bowed low, avoiding eye contact.

“Johnathon came here, in the apartment.” He whispered, after a a few moments of silence, his voice so soft and quiet that Alec had to move forward to head properly. Alec’s eyes grew wide as he heard what Magnus said. “What!” Alec growled angrily.

Magnus flinched upon hearing Alec’s raised voice and Alec immediately felt his anger disappear as he saw how Magnus reacted to his raised voice. “What happened?” He asked, in a more calm voice. Magnus kept his head bowed and he was looking down at his hands but when Alec gently brought his chin up he met his alpha’s eyes and felt his tears breaking through. And he let himself break down, knowing Alec would catch him. Alec already had his arms wide open first for Magnus to fall into and he held the omega whilst he cried into his chest. Alec murmured sweet nothings into his ear until the omega was calm enough to tell Alec what had happened before Izzy had arrived. Alec listened and every now and then he would feel his anger rising but tried to calm it down for Magnus’s sake.

Magnus told him about Johnathon’s threat, about him coming when Magnus will be in heat. Magnus told him about why he lied to him on the phone and how helpful he felt, because he knew he was doing g the wrong thing by lying.

After Magnus was done speaking, he held his breath and waited for Alec’s reaction, expecting to see anger towards him. But instead he was surprised when Alec pulled him into a tight hug. “Magnus I’m so sorry. I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there to protect you. I’m so s – sorry,” Alec stuttered out and Magnus’s eyes widened in shock. But he quickly recovered when he felt his alpha’s tears on his neck where Alec’s face was currently nuzzling against. “Magnus I’m so sorry.” Alec repeated and Magnus shook his head before tugging on Alec’s hair gently so he could look into Alec’s eyes. “It’s not your fault.” Magnus whispered but Alec shook his head about to say something but Magnus gently placed his index finger on his lips. “It wasn’t your fault.” Magnus repeated. “And you did protect me at the restaurant. You kept your promise… But Alec. I want…” Magnus trailed off and Alec raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “What is it that your what?” Alec asked and Magnus ducked his head shyly.

“I want to fight him… myself. I don't want to fear him anymore. I want to learn how to fight so when he comes next time, I want to fight him with you.” Magnus said and Alec’s eyes shined with pride for his omega. “Of course. We will fight but him together.” Alec replied and Magnus grinned at the alpha, feeling much better and less scared than he did a few hours ago.

***  
They lay there, in each other’s arms listening to the silence. “Alec?” Magnus whispered, checking to see if the alpha was still awake and sighed in relief when Alec hummed in reply. “Alec… I think…no. I know, I’m falling in love with you.” Magnus whispered so quietly that he wasn’t sure that Alec had heard, until Alec moved them so they lay side by side. Alec’s wide eyes looking into his own. “Magnus.” Alec whispered and gently ran his fingers down Magnus’s cheeks, and Magnus was reminded of how different it felt when Alec did the gesture compared to when Johnathon had done it to him, mere hours ago. “Magnus… I’m falling in love with you too.” He replied, his voice so soft and gentle, that it pulled at Magnus’s heart strings. Magnus grinned at the alpha and shifted forward, Alec reciprocating the movement and they met in the middle and their lips interlaced.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... HOW WAS IT??? 
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes on the grammar or spelling, because even though I have been through it SO many times to check for any mistakes, there always seem to be some that I miss. :/ 
> 
> Also please go give love to my beta @malec_addict on Instagram. She really helped me with this chapter so she definitely she deserves some appreciation. 
> 
> Ps: Find my Instagram (@stupidnephlim) where I post small sneak peaks of the chapters I post. 
> 
> Or find me on twitter - also @stupidnephlim. 
> 
> As always... THANK YOU for your comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Educating.  
> Vulnerability   
> New friends.  
> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I feel like this chapter is the calm before the storm? 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I have writing it! The end is near... :0

Magnus woke up when he felt wetness on his cheek, he blinked his eyes open to see Chairman Meow standing on his chest staring at him. He meowed softly and Magnus sighed. Over the time they had got the cat, both Magnus and Alec had come to realise that the Chairman was a very needy cat. Magnus turned to look at Alec and found him still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept and Magnus absolutely loved listening to Alec’s gentle soft snores. They were absolutely adorable, not that Alec would think so. Magnus chuckled as he remembered the time he had brought up the fact that Alec snored to Alec. The other male had been very offended by the Magnus’s accusation.

The Chairman meowed again and Magnus sighed once again and slid out of bed, whilst holding the cat. He quietly snuck out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Alec up. Last night had been pretty emotional for the both of them, and he knew that the alpha was exhausted.

He took the cat food out of the cupboard and poured it into the Chairman’s bowl. The cat immediately jumped from Magnus’s arms and ran to his bowl to eat his food. Magnus shook his head fondly before deciding to make breakfast. He had just flicked the button on the coffee machine, to turn it on, when a book on the breakfast bar caught his eye.

He walked towards it and saw it was one of Alec’s. The one thing Magnus hated about himself was that he couldn’t read or write. In English. When he was a kid, he had attended school, before being taken by Valentine, he learned how to read and write but that was in Indonesian.

And after being taken by Valentine, he was forced to learn how to speak English because his masters spoke it. But he never got the chance to learn how to read it, or to write it. He suddenly felt very stupid as he tried and failed to read the title of the book. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration as he tried again to read the first word.

As he was trying to read the title, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards the kitchen until he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He let out a startled noise but soon relaxed into Alec’s chest. Alec hummed and snuggled into his neck and giving the skin, where he had bitten him, a small kiss making Magnus smile. “Morning.” The alpha murmured, his lips still pressed against Magnus’s skin. Magnus shivered as the feeling of Alec kissing his skin felt _so good_. “Morning.” Magnus replied. He turned his head to the side, giving Alec more neck space to nuzzled into. Alec smiled against his skin and kissed his pulse point in gratitude at the small gesture. “Whatcha doing?” Alec asked, looking down at the book in Magnus’s hands.

Magnus’s small smile disappeared and Alec felt his back stiffen. “N – nothing.” The omega stammered out and Alec frowned at Magnus’s reaction. He pulled away from Magnus and turned him around. “What’s wrong?” Alec asked, his eyebrows twisting in concern. Magnus felt embarrassment settle into his stomach at the thought of telling Alec that he couldn’t read, or write for that matter. He looked down at his hands and nervously started to scrape the nail polish that Izzy had painted on for yesterday’s date off. “Magnus, you know you can tell me anything.” Alec whispered out. And Magnus nodded his head, albeit hesitantly.

Rationally he knew that his embarrassment was stupid. He knew Alec wouldn’t laugh at him or make fun of him, but he couldn’t shut out that small annoying voice inside his head that told him that he was pathetic for not being educated in the English language. Alec placed his index finder under Magnus’s chin and gently pushed his head up, and as Magnus’s eyes met Alec’s he saw only kindness and concern in the alpha’s irises and Magnus nodded again. Deciding to tell Alec. He closed his eyes and sighed before he whispered, “I can’t read… Or write, English.”

Alec gently ran his hand down Magnus’s arm and linked their fingers together. “You know that’s nothing to be ashamed of right?” Alec asked gently and Magnus opened his eyes in surprise. “Shall I teach you?” Alec continued and Magnus’s eyes widened and before he knew it, he was nodding.  
“Yes!” He practically yelled and Alec chuckled. Magnus grinned at Alec before putting his arms around Alec’s neck and leaning in to smash his lips with Alec’s. Alec let out a surprised grunt but kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm. He wrapped Magnus around in his arms, and the omega sighed into the kiss. Kissing Alec was always the best feeling in the world. Alec’s kisses made everything around them hazy and the only thing Magnus could focus on was _Alec_.

As Alec’s tongue delved deeper into Magnus’s mouth, Magnus knew that Alec was the person he was supposed to kiss for the rest of his life. And as he realised this, he suddenly felt an urge to cry but to laugh at the same time because he felt so damn _lucky_ that Alec had _found_ him, that Alec had _saved_ him, that Alec had made him _his_. He smiled into the kiss because Alec made him feel so _wanted_. A feeling he had never had the luxury of knowing what it felt like. A feeling he always thought he would never know what it felt like. And yet here he was kissing his _mate_. His _soulmate_.

Magnus giggled into Alec’s mouth and Alec pulled away and raised his eyebrows in question at Magnus’s sudden laughter. “What’s so funny?” Alec asked, smiling back at his omega. Magnus just giggled some more and stroked away the strand of hair that had fallen in front of Alec’s left eye. “Nothing… I just… I’m happy.” Magnus replied and Alec’s smile grew as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Magnus’s and nuzzled their noses together. “Well… Happiness looks beautiful on you.” He replied, gazing into Magnus’s eyes, causing Magnus’s heart to summersault inside his chest.

***  
Things started out slow, but Alec soon realised Magnus was a fast learner. Everyday, Alec would return home from work and he would teach Magnus in reading and writing English. Alec first made him memorise all the alphabet, which didn’t take more than a day. Magnus would practice how to write the letters and how to read them and soon enough they were moving onto pronouncing words and spelling them correctly.

Approximately a month had passed and Magnus had learned how to read and write all together. He was currently reading a few sentences out to Alec from one of Alec’s books, albeit slowly and hesitantly as he still was getting used to it all. Magnus had also learnt that Alec was a very patient person. Every time Magnus would get a word wrong or forget how to spell, Alec would just kiss him on the forehead and whisper “try again” to him. And every time Alec did so, Magnus’s heart decided to thump a little harder. He had never realised, before he met Alec, that he was touch starved or that he _craved_ affection.

Magnus was curled up against Alec’s chest and a book on his lap. Alec’s arms were around his shoulders and his hand gently played with the hair on the nape of Magnus’s neck. “Three days later, the rain began,” Magnus read out the lines from the book; _Looking for Alaska._ “My head still hurt, and – Alec why are you staring at me?” Magnus stopped reading and turned his head to look at Alec, whose cheeks and the tip of his ears burned bright pink from being caught. “I was just… just admiring you.” Alec mumbled and Magnus giggled.

“Also, I wanted to tell you that… I am very proud of you and the progress that you have made.” Alec stated, his eyes burning into Magnus’s and Magnus’s heart, once again, jumped to life upon hearing Alec’s words. “Th – thank you.” The omega stuttered out and this time it was Alec’s turn to laugh.

However, they were interrupted by Alec’s phone ringing and Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, before pulling away from Magnus and answering the call. “Hey Jace.” Alec said into the phone. Magnus smiled a small smile at Alec’s reaction and returned back to reading his book, this time reading quietly.  
“Hey. Alec so about the self defence classes. I have space in my class, starting next Tuesday. Is that okay?” Jace’s voice replied.

Jace was a self defence instructor and after Magnus had told him that he wanted to learn how to defend himself and fight, he had had a chat with Jace. “One sec.” Alec replied. He took the phone away from his ear and covered it then turned to look at Magnus. “Jace says that he has space for you in his self defence class. Next Tuesday.” Alec said to Magnus, who looked away from his book and perked up. “Really?” He exclaimed and Alec chuckled and nodded.  
“Next Tuesday is okay for you?” Alec checked even though he knew the answer. Magnus nodded and Alec smiled before putting his phone back to his ear. “Yeah next Tuesday is fine.” Alec confirmed.

After talking for a few more minutes, they ended the call and Magnus snuggled up against Alec again. He nuzzled into Alec’s neck and sighed after letting Alec’s scent surround him. Alec’s hands started to play with Magnus’s hair again and Magnus smiled at how safe he felt. The Chairman jumped onto Magnus’s lap and snuggled against his stomach, purring and making Magnus chuckle. He turned his head and looked at Alec, who had his head resting against the back of the sofa, eyes closed. “How are you so patient?” Magnus asked. Alec moved his head and looked down at him.  
“What do you mean?” He asked. Magnus ran his index finger along Alec’s chest, drawing small patterns and making Alec shiver. “Like… when you were teaching me and I got something wrong you… you didn’t get annoyed. You were so patient with me.” Magnus explained.

Alec moved his head back to rest on the back of the sofa and looking up at the ceiling and staying silent. Magnus was almost worried he had said something wrong when Alec didn’t reply straight away, and he was about to open his mouth to apologise when Alec spoke. “I had… _have_ a little brother… Max.” His was voice thick with emotion and Alec’s voice broke when he said his brother’s name. Magnus’s face turned to confusion but didn’t say anything. “When he was younger, my parents were nearly always working so Izzy and I had to take care of him. I was there when he spoke his first words, when he took his first steps. When he first had his nightmares. I was there to teach him all the basics for school so he will be smarter than all the other kids when he starts school.” Alec continued and Magnus nodded, finally understanding. “I guess that’s why I am so… patient as you say. I practically raised Max…and Izzy. And later when my parents adopted Jace. Patience came with dealing with their shenanigans.” Magnus smiled a small smile at Alec’s choice of word.

Alec was still staring up at the ceiling, Magnus took his hand and intertwined their fingers. “What happened to Max?” Magnus hesitantly asked, somehow knowing he wouldn’t like the answer. Alec looked away from the ceiling and down at their interlaced hands. “When I came out to my parents, they… they didn’t take it well.” Alec started and Magnus nodded because Alec had told him this part before. “After they realised that I wasn’t their _perfect_ son, they moved away to England and… they took Max with them. They forbade me to see Max… said that I will only corrupt him.” Tears traveled down Alec’s cheeks and Magnus gently wiped them away. “I haven’t seen him, in five years.” Alec whispered out and Magnus's heart broke at hearing Alec's story and felt a rush of anger towards his parents. He moved forward and brought him closer, embracing him in a hug.

Alec wasn’t a cryer. Especially in front of other people. But with Magnus, he couldn’t keep his guard up anymore and let his walls fall as he fell into Magnus’s arms, he cried his heart out for the first time in years. Magnus held him through it all, hugging him tightly and not letting go. Alec nuzzled into Magnus’s neck and his omega’s scent immediately wrapped around him. Taking all of him in holding him in a bear hug. His scent caressed Alec, made Alec feel safe and protected as the scenting didn’t just work one way. The omega’s scent worked to soothe the alpha down too.

Magnus held Alec, softly playing with the alpha’s hair, until Alec’s sobs turned into small sniffs. Alec didn’t know how Magnus just made him want to tell everything about himself to. He was the kind of person Alec wanted to stay awake and tell his deepest secrets, and his darkest fears to. He was the kind of person who he wanted to cook breakfast with and lay out under the stars whilst telling stories of the past. Magnus just felt like _home_. The word was so simple and yet, if placed in the right concept it became so much more. There was no other way to describe how Magnus felt to Alec. 

Before Magnus he had always thought home was a place. And while that was true, _physically_ , he knew that Magnus was the home for his _heart_. 

They had known each other for 6 months now, and yet it felt like Alec had know Magnus for much longer. Like as if they had known each other all their lives. Alec felt strange to let his guard down, partly because alpha’s were seen as the stronger, and less emotional being as people all around him liked to remind him whilst growing up. So he never let his guard down before because of the fear of people mocking him. But also because, before Magnus, no one was _there_. No body was there to wipe his tears or the whispers sweet nothings into his ear. No one was there to make him laugh when he cried, or to play with his hair and soothe him into falling asleep. Before Magnus, he had never known how much he wanted, how much he _needed_ , these small acts of comfort. 

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. Alec had calmed down now and they just sat there, in comfortable silence. Alec still had his head buried in the crook of Magnus’s neck, the omega’s arms around him. “I’m thinking about how much happiness you have brought me since I met you. And... I don't know how I survived before meeting you.” Alec replied, moving away from Magnus’s neck and looking his omega in the eye. Magnus blushed and looked down at his hands, and Alec could see a small smile on his lips. “I feel… the same way.” Magnus whispered and Alec leaned down and pecked him on his lips. The kiss was chaste and quick, but amazing nonetheless. 

The kiss was more of a promise. Something that sealed the fact that they were there for each other. Something that promised more to come in the future. 

*** 

The following week, Alec drove Magnus to Jace’s studio where Magnus would be learning how to defend himself. “Want me to come inside?” Alec asked as they arrived at the place. Magnus shook his head because he had to learn to do things independently. “You sure?” Alec double checked and Magnus smiled and nodded. “I’m sure.” He replied.  
“Okay well… You be careful okay? I mean try to not pull a muscle or something.” Alec rambled and Magnus bit back a laugh. “Okay… _mom_.” Magnus replied and Alec rolled his eyes but blushed as he realised how much of a mother hen he was being. Magnus smiled at Alec before kissing him goodbye and walking into the studio.

He felt a jolt of nervousness mixed with excitement run through him. Jace had mentioned that there were going to be other people in the class and Magnus hoped he would make a friend. He felt like he was a child again and attending his first day at school.

He followed the sound of the music coming from one of the rooms inside the buildings and spotted Jace standing outside a door. He was talking to a woman, Magnus didn’t recognise. “Magnus!” Jace exclaimed when he saw the omega approach him. Magnus waved at him, albeit nervously. He walked closer and the woman stood next to Jace smiled at him. “Magnus this is Aline. She leads the class next to mine. Aline this is Magnus my brothers mate.” Jace introduced the two and Magnus smiled and nodded in hello. Feeling a little wary about meeting new people. “Nice to meet you.” Aline spoke up.  
“Likewise.” Magnus replied. After a few more minutes of small talk, Aline left them to go start her session and Jace led Magnus inside a room where people were starting to fill up.

Magnus positioned himself in the second row, not wanting to be right at the front but also not wanting to be in the back. Everyone soon got into position and Jace started off to do the stretches I’m order to not pull any muscles.

Soon they were into it and Magnus realised he was actually enjoying himself. He copied the position Jace showed and placed his arms, wrist facing upwards, in front of his face in a block. Jace continued to show different positions used to defend oneself and soon enough Magnus felt himself getting the hang of everything.

As he practiced, punching the air in front of him, he felt himself relax and he felt himself letting go of the fear that had gathered up in his mind after Johnathon had visited. He felt himself smile because learning how to defend himself felt so...  _liberating_ , a feeling he had never felt before. So it felt strange, albeit exciting.  

They were half way into the session when Jace announced to pair up with someone, as they were going to practice the techniques on another person. Magnus felt himself freeze, he didn’t know anyone else here except Jace. He looked around and saw everyone chatting to others and easily pairing up. Magnus didn’t know how they did it. Even as a child, when he attended school he would always have a minor panic attack when it came to picking partners for school projects. He always had this voice in his mind that no body would want to partner with him. He was too caught up in his head he didn’t see a woman approaching him. “Hi.” She greeted with a friendly smile plastered on her face. Magnus flinched out of his thoughts and looked at the woman. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She apologised and Magnus shook his head.  
“No I was just deep in thought.” Magnus smiled shyly at her. The woman smiled back and extended her hand. “I am Catarina Loss. But everyone calls me Cat.” She said and Magnus found himself liking her personality. She seemed bubbly and genuinely nice. Magnus shook her hand and smiled wider. “I’m Magnus Bane.”  
“So Magnus. Would you like to be my partner in this?” Cat asked, pointing to everyone around them already practicing. Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Some one wanted to partner with _him_. He found himself nodding and watched as Cat grinned.

They found out that they got along great. Cat was a fierce woman who had a strong sense of justice. Magnus found her extremely funny and realised he really liked her and smiled at the realisation that he had made a friend. After the session, Cat led him to the buildings café where they sat and told each other about themselves. Magnus learned that Cat was a nurse and she had a passion for helping others. He loved how her eyes lit up talking about her career and it made Magnus yearn to have what she had. Not that he wanted to be a doctor, but he wanted to do something in his life that he could be proud of.

Magnus in exchange told Cat about how he was from Indonesia and about Alec being his mate. He didn’t tell her everything, leaving out the bits that included slaving for Valentine and Johnathon and he could see Cat knew he was leaving giant parts of his past out but Cat only smiled as she didn’t want to push him to talk, after all they had only just met. Magnus was very grateful and soon their conversation drifted to other, _mundane_ , things.

They were interrupted by Cat’s phone ringing and when she saw the caller ID, she rolled her eyes fondly before picking up the phone. “Hey Ragnor.” She greeted and smiled at Magnus. Magnus smiled back and wondered who Ragnor was. He couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation but he saw how Cat’s expressions changed because of what ever Ragnor was saying on the other end of the phone. “Why don’t you come here? Get away from Raphael if you’re so annoyed with him.” Cat sighed before speaking into the phone. Magnus saw Cat nodding before saying a goodbye and hanging up. “Sorry, that was just my friend Ragnor. He is _such_ a drama queen.” Cat said, rolling her eyes and smiling. Magnus smiled back and shook his head. “No need to apologise.”

After a few minutes, Cat’s eyes lit up as she looked at some one behind Magnus. Magnus turned and saw a man who looked in his mid thirties, wearing a grumpy look on his face and walking towards them. “That’s Ragnor.” Cat said and Magnus nodded, feeling nervous as the man got closer.

“Hey Cat,” He greeted and kissed her on the cheek before noticing Magnus. “And who is this?” He asked, smiling kindly. Magnus hesitantly smiled back. “I’m Magnus Bane.” Magnus replied and Ragnor nodded. “Pleased to meet you Magnus. I’m Ragnor Fell. Cat’s oldest and best friend.” He replied and Cat rolled her eyes. “Don’t forget most annoying.” She said and Ragnor feigned offence. “You find me annoying?” He asked, placing his hand over his heart and Magnus chuckled upon watching the scene. “Yes. I do. You’re the one who decided to skip today’s session and go out with Raphael. Then… when you start one of your petty arguments you come running back to me.” Cat said and Ragnor huffed.

“Do you want to know what he said this time?” He asked.  
“Not really.” Cat replied, but Ragnor carried on as if he didn’t hear her.  
“He said that my love for Shakespeare is stupid. And after I told him why Shakespeare is simply the best play writer ever to have existed. He laughed at me _and_ rolled his eyes at me. You know how I feel when people roll their eyes at me!” Cat sighed, that showed Magnus that she was used to this. “How about I buy you drink?” Cat asked, in order to shut him up. Ragnor perked up.  
“They sell alcohol here? Man if I knew that before I would have never gone with Raphael.” Ragnor replied and Cat rolled her eyes. “ _Soft_ drinks. Idiot.” Cat corrected and Ragnor frowned.  
“Hmm I guess that will have to do,” he settled and Cat smiled and walked off, leaving Magnus standing alone with Ragnor.

Magnus was about to speak up and and talk to Ragnor, when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Alec coming towards him. Magnus felt his heart stutter at the sight of his alpha and he couldn’t help the smile being born on his face. “Hey.” He said and walked into Alec’s arms. Magnus immediately nuzzled into Alec’s chest and felt Alec give him a kiss on his head. “Hey.” Alec replied.

They pulled away from each other, but Alec kept his arm around Magnus’s shoulders and looked at Ragnor with a raised eyebrow. “Alec, this is Ragnor.” Magnus introduced and Alec smiled at the man. “And Ragnor, this is Alec.” Ragnor and Alec were just letting go of each other’s hand after their hand shake, when Cat walked towards them. “Here you go. Your drink.” Cat said, handing over the drink to her friend. She turned to look at Alec and smiled widely. “Hi. You must be Alec.” She greeted and Alec nodded mutely. Magnus giggled at seeing Alec’s confused face. “I am Cat, Magnus’s partner in crime.” She chuckled and winked at Magnus. Magnus chuckled and explained to Alec about them learning to fight together. Alec nodded and understanding finally came into his eyes. He pulled Magnus closer and gave Magnus a small peck, to which Magnus blushed but gratefully leaned for more.

“So you replaced me with Magnus?” Ragnor asked and Magnus could tell his words held no heat. Cat grinned at Magnus and Alec, before looking at Ragnor, changing her grin to an unimpressed expression. “Yes. Because you weren’t there. Besides Magnus is much better company.” Cat replied and Ragnor huffed. Cat just chuckled at his reply.

They all sat down, where Magnus and Cat were sitting before Ragnor had arrived, and learned more about each other. They stayed in the small café for a few more hours before Cat got a call from the hospital and she got up to go. Ragnor offered to drop her off at the hospital and before exchanging numbers, they left.

Alec saw the happy spark in Magnus’s eyes and grinned at his omega. “Had fun?” He asked and Magnus bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah. I actually made friends. All on my own!” He exclaimed and Alec chuckled, feeling Magnus’s happiness through their bond and he felt his own happiness for his omega.

***  
As Alec drove them home, Magnus told Alec all about his session and Alec smiled as he listened, silently. He saw how Magnus’s eyes lit up as he talked and Alec silently vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep that spark in his omega’s eyes everyday for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated as they keep me going and actually comfirming that people like what I am writing. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	8. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so school started and this year will be VERY hard so I don't know when I will have time to post. So I think I will put this story and my other one on hiatus for now.   
> But I promise you I won't abandon it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this though.

It had been a month, since Magnus had started the self defence classes and throughout that month, he had felt himself grow. He was no longer afraid of _when_ Johnathon will come, as they both knew that Johnathon had meant his threat and his appearance was inevitable. So Magnus felt as if he was ready to fight that bastard. He had also grown in personality wise, because he no longer felt weird or shy when meeting new people. He no longer felt inferior to other alphas. He felt as though he was finally fitting in.

Over the month, his friendship with Ragnor and Cat had grown too. He had also met the infamous Raphael and found his salty mood swings to be quite funny. He had never known what it was like to have friends. To have _real_ friends and once again he felt so lucky to have found people in his life who genuinely cared about his well being. It was a little overwhelming in the best possible way.

Magnus had fluently mastered in writing and reading English, and after having a long talk with Alec about his future, he decided to start taking online classes. Alec had made him realise how much he needed education in order to become more than _just_ an omega. He was thinking of applying for an English Lit course and he had heard good things about the course from Ragnor, who taught the course at the nearest university.

In the meantime, he had gotten himself a job. He worked at the small café across from the apartment. Even though Alec was rich, he knew he didn’t want to live of his money. It didn't feel right, and Magnus was just recently learning how to live independently. Alec was reluctant at first, at the possibility that the owner of said café could treat Magnus badly, because of his second gender but after meeting the man and realising the man was an omega himself, Alec agreed.

*** 

Magnus had been working up the courage, for two weeks, to talk to Alec. About what to do when he was in heat. He knew Alec would be okay with whatever he decided but he couldn’t help but worry anyway. He walked into the living room and saw Alec spread out on the sofa, reading one of his books. He had his reading glasses on, his hair all messy and he was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. It was one of Magnus’s favourite looks on Alec. He walked towards the alpha and stood behind him, gently placing his hand in his hair and twirling it about with his fingers. Alec looked away from his book and gave Magnus a small smile before continuing to read.   
Magnus took a deep breath, he had no idea why he was so nervous. Talking to Alec always came easy, but they had never discussed this topic before. He hadn’t realised Alec was looking at him, until the alpha said his name. “Yes?” Magnus replied.   
“What’s wrong? I can feel your nerves.” Alec asked, and Magnus felt himself grow stiff. It was now or never.   
He sighed and came around to sit in front of Alec. The alpha moved his legs, making room for Magnus to sit. “Alec… I need to talk to you.” He almost whispered. Alec smiled kindly.   
“Okay.” He replied and patiently waited for Magnus to continue.   
“Alec. My…” Magnus paused and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to be in heat soon and I want to know…”   
“You want to know where we stand?” Alec interrupted and Magnus nodded. Alec smiled and moved closer to Magnus, taking his hands in his. “Magnus. From the beginning, back when I bit you, I said this” He pointed between themselves. “Isn’t about sex.” Alec rubbed his thumb gently on the back of Magnus’s hand. “It’s more than sex. And sure, sex is a major part to this but I won’t pressure you in having sex with me. Okay? It’s your decision to make… And if you don’t want to have sex with me then that’s okay because-“

“I do.” Magnus interrupted. Alec raised his eyebrows. “I was just worried about how to tell you that I _am_ ready. I wasn’t sure how to tell you… All my life, Johnathon never asked for my consent, so I wasn’t used to voicing it out. When I was in heat I didn’t care, but I used to hate myself after my heat was over. For submitting to him.”   
“It wasn’t your fault.” Alec whispered, placing his palm on Magnus’s cheek. Magnus smiled.   
“I know that now. Because you made me realise that.” Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss his omega. The kiss was short and sweet, as it was a reminder that Alec was just as grateful for Magnus entering his life, as Magnus was.

“So when you’re in heat. We are ready?” Alec asked, making sure. Magnus nodded.

“Yes.”

***

**A WEEK LATER**

He was taking the order of a young couple. He actually liked his job. All his colleagues were very friendly and he liked the whole atmosphere the café gave out. He smiled at the couple before walking behind the counter and started making their coffee. He found the whole procedure of making coffee or other hot drinks, very calming. Magnus hummed as he made the drink and set them on a tray to give to the couple. Maia, his colleague, was also working today and she smiled at him as she passed. Magnus returned the smile and walked toward the couple. As he walked he felt his hands and forehead begin to sweat. He ignored his sudden body heat and continued to walk towards the couple. But the more he walked, the more his legs shook and the more his body heated up. The cups in the tray shook, due to Magnus’s hands trembling. He felt cold but hot at the same time. He was almost to the table, when a little boy stepped in front of him. “Can you get me a refill please?” He asked, and Magnus tried to nod his head but when he did he felt a wave of dizziness surround him and his vision blurred, causing him to not see clearly. “Excuse me? Are you okay?” The little boy’s mother asked, but Magnus couldn’t reply. He felt his whole body on fire, his skin started to prickle and his breathing became faster until he was fully panting. He could feel his heart beating very fast and his hair was now drenched in sweat. “I’m not… f-feeling so good.” Magnus mumbled, not sure if anyone heard.

He felt his legs were about give out from underneath him, but before he could fall he dropped the drinks and ran to one one of the rooms in the back. Everyone looked at Magnus in surprise. Maia ran after Magnus, and saw the omega walking in circles, panting like crazy. Everyone had gathered behind her and she saw how the other male alpha’s in the room bristled as their nostrils flared at the delicious smell of Magnus’s slick.

Whenever, an omega went into heat, they produced a strong scent, which made Alpha’s crazy. Maia could tell Magnus wasn’t an ordinary omega. She looked away from Magnus, who was too busy trying to calm his breathing, and watched as all the alpha men in the shop stood and growled at each other, in hopes to get to Magnus. “Magnus! You’re going into heat.” She said. Magnus blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes, trying to see Maia clearly. “I…need Alec. Get Alec.” He whimpered out.

***   
“Hey Izzy.” Alec said into the phone. He was sat in his office finishing off some work when his little sister called. “Hey Alec. So I was wondering if you want to have game night tonight?” Izzy asked. Her voice sounded cheery, which made Alec smile.

“Yeah that sounds like fun.” He replied. He wasn’t busy tonight and neither was Magnus, and the last time they had had a game night, it had played out perfectly. “Okay. See you soon big brother.” She said and hung up the phone. Alec fondly shook his head and placed his phone onto the table. He had just put the device down when it went off once again.

Magnus.

Alec smiled at the caller ID and immediately accepted the call. “Hey baby, aren’t you supposed to be at-“  
“Is this Alec?” A woman’s voice interrupted the alpha. Alec’s eyes widened when he heard the caller wasn’t Magnus. “Yes. Who is this?” He replied, putting on his alpha voice.   
“I am Maia, I work with Magnus and he has gone into heat.” Her answer sent a chill down Alec’s spine. He immediately stood up and rushed to the door. “Where is he now?” He rushed out to the lift and pressed the button. “He is still at the café, but I took him to my boss’s office and locked the door.” Alec sighed in relief, both upon hearing Maia’s words and at the fact that the lift had finally come up to his floor. “ I will be there as soon as I can.” He said before ending the call.

His office building was a ten minute walk to Magnus’s café, but he didn’t have ten minutes. He had to protect Magnus. He rushed to his car and after starting the vehicle he drove as fast as the speed limit would let him towards his mate.

When he arrived into the café, he could smell Magnus’s strong scent from the entrance. It was everywhere. He pushed aside all the other alpha’s who were growling and wanting to get into the door that Maia was guarding. “Hey. Is he okay?” Alec asked and Maia raised her eyebrow.   
“You’re not getting in.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Alec felt confused as he looked at Maia. “But you rang me, and he is my mate so I am going in.” Alec growled and Maia’s face immediately changed into a sheepish apologetic one. “Oh you’re Alec.” She said unnecessarily. “Didn’t know what you looked like.” Alec merely rolled his eyes and moved past her and unlocked the door.

When he had stepped in, he locked the door behind him and saw Magnus laid out on the sofa in the office. He was panting, eyes closed, and had his hands inside his pants, stroking himself furiously. Alec felt his cheeks grow warmer and cursed at himself for blushing. “Magnus.” Alec walked closer and gently touched the omega on the head, pushing his sweaty hair out of the way. Magnus whimpered as he felt Alec’s touch and slowly opened his eyes, sighing in relief. “Alec!” He cried and flung himself towards the alpha. His arms coming around Alec’s neck. Alec hugged back and kissed Magnus on his neck, but it seemed to be the wrong thing to do because Magnus’s breaths quickened once again. “Need… You.” He panted out.   
“Shh. I got you baby. I will take care of you.”

Alec felt himself shiver, and he felt how Magnus’s breaths made his insides stir to life. He had this sudden urge to rip Magnus’s clothes off and bend him over. But he forcefully pushed that urge down. Not like this. Not here.   
Alec carried his omega and after unlocking the door, he walked past the waiting alpha’s but once they say that the omega was with his alpha, they started to back off which Alec couldn’t be more grateful for. He gently sat Magnus into the passenger seat, who seemed to have passed out but was still panting in need. Alec got into the drivers seat and took off towards the apartment.

All through out the drive to their apartment, Alec gripped the handle of the wheel so tight, that his knuckles started to turn white. Magnus’s scent was everywhere and Alec tried his best to calm his own breathing.

***

After getting inside, their apartment, he rushed to their bedroom and placed Magnus down onto the bed. His breathing was coming out in long and loud breaths and his jeans were soaking wet with his slick. Alec growled in restraint as the scent of Magnus was overwhelming his senses. He couldn’t think straight, he wanted, _needed_ , to be inside his omega. “A-Alec.” Magnus moaned out, reaching for his omega. “Please.” Alec climbed on top of him and placed both his hands on Magnus’s face. “You sure about this? You want to complete our bond?” Alec asked. He knew Magnus was sure, as they had had a talk about it the previous week, but Alec found it necessary to double check for consent. Magnus nodded. “Yes! Please get inside me.” He practically yelled. Alec smirked and leaned down to kiss his omega. Magnus immediately opened his mouth for Alec’s tongue to enter and as they both tasted the other, they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Magnus moved his legs apart, making room for Alec to fall in between his legs and the alpha kissed him harder in gratitude. The alpha’s hands traveled all over Magnus’s body as they kissed, before Magnus broke away. “Off.” He panted, pulling at Alec’s shirt. Alec willingly obliged and rid himself and Magnus of their shirts. As soon as their chest’s touched, both men sighed into each others mouths. Alec slowly moved away from Magnus’s lips and looked the omega in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, before leaving a trail of kisses along Magnus’s chin to jaw to the crook of Magnus’s neck, where he stopped and bit into the skin. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for Magnus to moan out and pull at Alec’s hair. Alec licked the now sore skin, soothing it with small kitten licks and kisses, forming a mass of small hickeys to appear all over Magnus’s neck.

He moved away from his neck and continued his trail of kisses down Magnus’s chest, where he would pause every now and then, to suck at Magnus’s beautiful caramel skin. Alec took Magnus’s right nipple in between his teeth, and looked up at the omega. Magnus had his head thrown back, mouth open as he panted and eyes shut tight. _He_ _is_ _beautiful_. Alec thought for what felt like the hundredth time. _And_ _he_ _is_ _all_ _mine_.

Alec bit into the perked nub, making Magnus yelp in surprise which soon turned into a loud moan when Alec ran his tongue along the nipple. “Alec…” he breathed out and Alec felt his cock twitch upon hearing his name being called out like that. He moved along to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, before kissing down to Magnus’s abdomen where he dipped his tongue in Magnus’s navel, making Magnus cry out.

He ran his fingers along Magnus’s waistband of his jeans, where he stopped kissing his skin and looked up at his omega. “You’re sure?” He asked again, although now he was just teasing. Magnus groaned in frustration. “Yes! Alec!” He shouted, making Alec chuckle. He gently pulled the jeans off of Magnus’s body, along with his boxers, leaving him totally bare and naked for Alec to see.

The alpha paused and stared at Magnus’s naked body, taking in the beautiful sight. “Magnus.” He whispered, and moved his head closer to Magnus’s member. “You’re so beautiful.” He repeated. Alec’s words sent a shiver through Magnus’s body, making him whimper. “Please.” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he just wanted Alec to do something. Anything.

Alec moved and slowly took Magnus’s member in his hands, moving his hand in slow strokes. “Please… Alec. Don’t… tease.” Magnus whispered out. Alec could smell Magnus’s slick, which was dripping out of the omega’s hole, drenching the sheets and Alec growled in arousal. He gave a light kiss to the head of Magnus’s cock before moving down and giving the soft skin of Magnus’s hole a small lick. Magnus jerked and moaned loudly, making Alec smirk and lick at the hole harder, before sucking at the skin. “Alexander!” Magnus yelled, his abdomen jerking as the pleasure took over his whole body. Alec held him down and continued his assault with his tongue, preparing him. Not that Magnus needed much preparing since he was already wet. “Mmm… Alec.” Magnus moaned out, locking his fingers in Alec’s hair and pushing his head closer to his hole.

Alec nipped at the skin, before moving away, slightly and inhaling his omega’s scent. “Magnus.” Alec moaned. “You smell so good.” He moved away from Magnus and after getting rid of his own pants, he climbed back on top of Magnus.

"You sure?" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded his head.   
"Yes... Alec please. I need you. Need you... inside of me. Now..." The omega begged, his eyes dilated with lust. "Shh. I got you baby. I will take care of you." Alec gently pecked his omega's lips. "You trust me?" Alec asked, giving Magnus's lips another peck.   
"Always." Magnus replied, before Alec lined himself up with Magnus quivering hole and pushed inside. Alec groaned as he felt Magnus's walls swallow him up, and once he bottomed out, he paused, giving Magnus time to adjust, and buried his face in Magnus's neck, just breathing in their sweaty scents.   
"M-move!" Magnus practically yelled, after a few seconds of stillness, and Alec was happy to oblige. As they became one, they both sighed in relief, as it felt like the water they needed to quench their thirst, after wandering around the dessert, was finally found. Alec moved in and out, slow but hard thrusts, their moans of pleasure mixing, interlacing in the most intimate way. Magnus's hands were scrunched up in Alec's hair, pulling at the raven strands, and Alec's eyes rolled back into his head, as the pleasure consumed him. Taking over his whole body, mind and soul.

Magnus was panting, his breaths harsh and loud, mixed with moans and pleas for Alec to move faster and when Alec looked down at the man, he could honestly swear that he had never seen a sight more beautiful than Magnus in pleasure. Magnus's kiss-swollen lips were in between his teeth, his cheeks puffed and red, his forehead dripping with sweat, his eyebrows scrunched up, and his eyes shut tight.

Alec bit down at the omega’s neck, groaning into the skin, as he increased his pace. “Shit… Magnus…. You’re so… tight.” Alec panted out, making Magnus moan louder. Alec was hitting the omega’s prostrate perfectly, causing the pleasure to intensify. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and with his arms, around Alec’s neck, he pulled his alpha, away from his neck, and closer to his lips. They met in an intense lip lock, and it suddenly felt like they hadn’t kissed in years. Both were craving the taste of the other, and moaned aloud when their tongues swirled together. “You’re so perfect.” Alec whimpered and bit the omega’s lip as he felt himself about to let go.

“Alec…” Magnus breathed out. “Alec. I’m so… close… Touch me.” Alec roamed his hands all over Magnus’s chest, tweaking his nipples, as he kissed his man. And in that moment, right before he finished, Magnus knew what it felt like to make love with someone. He hadn’t felt like this ever before, never in his life, had he felt so safe and cherished. He knew that the times he had had sex with Johnathon were absolute nothing compared to his time with Alec.

It wasn’t just the raging pleasure that was pulsing through his body, it was just Alec himself. The man who had saved him from a monster. The man who gave him a home and taught him that it’s okay to be himself. The man who was his mate, his fucking _soulmate_. The man he was falling in love with. In fact, he was already in love with Alec. How could he not be? Alec had given him everything he never dared to dream of. But most of all he had given Magnus safety. He had given Magnus a _home_.

“M-me too,” Alec stammered out. “Can you wait for my knot baby?” Magnus nodded and held back the urge to finish as Alec pounded into him. Until finally, he felt Alec release his load inside of him and he let himself ejaculate all over his and Alec’s chests. They both groaned in sync and after Alec finished, he let himself fall on top of Magnus. The omega hummed as the small movement caused Alec’s enlarged cock, which was still inside Magnus, to slightly move.

Whilst the omega was in heat, it was considered healthy for the Alpha to stay inside his omega for a few hours. Magnus smiled slightly and combed his hand through Alec’s hair, whose head was buried in Magnus’s neck. Alec nuzzled his nose into the crook of Magnus’s neck, taking in his scent. “Hmm… That was…” Alec trailed off but Magnus nodded in understanding. He felt exactly the same way. “You okay?” Alec asked, pulling away from Magnus slightly, to look Magnus in the eye.  
“Yeah. I feel great.” Magnus breathed out, in a daze, still not quite over his overwhelming orgasm.   
“I’m glad.” Alec smiled.

***   
They both stayed in bed, cuddled up in warm blankets and each other. The only time they separated was when Alec ran into the kitchen to get snacks for them to eat, since their previous activities had left them rather peckish. Their time was spent talking, cuddling and making more love. And Alec swore that every time they had sex, it felt more amazing than the last.

“Was that your first time?” Magnus asked, breaking the calm silence that had settled over them. Alec had his head buried in Magnus’s neck. He shifted slightly, and buried deeper into the crook, hiding his face from Magnus. “Alexander?”

But Alec just shook his head, refusing to answer. His hair tickled Magnus’s chin, to which he giggled. After a few minutes of silence, Magnus heard Alec sigh. “Yeah… Is that bad? That I was a virgin?”   
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “What? No! If anything I’m honoured I was your first.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, making Alec laugh. “I love you.” Alec breathed out. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was. Magnus stilled, his eyes widening slightly. “Y-you don’t have to say it back… I just felt like I needed to –“   
“I love you too.” Magnus interrupted. This time it was Alec whose eyes widened in shock.   
“Y-you do?” The alpha asked and Magnus nodded.   
“Yes, of course. How can I not?” Magnus exclaimed. “That was a rhetorical question. _Don’t_ answer that.” Magnus chastised, when he saw Alec about to open his mouth. Alec closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly, before slowly moving in and kissing his omega. Fulfilling his craving to taste him again.

Magnus hummed in reply, kissing back willingly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. And sorry for any mistakes.


	9. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus faces his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... SO SORRY FOR THAT LONG WAIT.  
> My excuse is laziness. I was kind of focused, and still am, on ‘Rare things must be cherished.’ And kinda forgot about this one. 
> 
> But here is THE UPDATE.  
> Also check out ‘Rare things must be cherished’ if you haven’t already!!

They had fallen asleep, snuggled up in bed. But were rudely awoken by loud knocking noise. Alec was the first to wake, but Magnus wasn’t far behind. “Alec…?” The omega murmured, his arms tightening around Alec. “Shh, I’m here.” Alec stroked Magnus’s hair and the omega smile and calmed down at the feeling of his alpha near by. “What’s that sound?” He asked.  
Alec was about to reply when he heard the noise again. He looked at the clock on their bedroom door and saw it was 6pm, meaning they had been asleep for a couple of hours. “Alec! Open up.” Izzy’s voice travelled through the apartment. Alec mentally palmed his forehead. He had totally forgotten about game night. “I will be right back.” Alec whispered and pecked Magnus’s forehead before getting out of bed and pulling on his pants and a t-shirt.

He walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door, which his sister had practically knocked down. “What took you so long?” She asked, as soon as Alec opened the door. “Magnus and I were asleep.” He replied and Izzy raised her eyebrow.

“Explain.” She declared, folding her arms around her chest. “Why were you asleep so early?”

Alec rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply when he saw Magnus, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Alec’s large long sleeve shirts. The alpha smiled at the sight of his omega in _his_ clothes. He could feel Magnus’s calmness through their bond which made Alec smile wider. “Oh.” Izzy answered her own question. “You guys mated.” She stated, sensing the changes in both their scents. Alec’s cheeks darkened and Magnus bit his lip but nodded. “Oh my god!” Izzy squealed, clapping her hands together like a sixteen year old. “My big brother has finally all grown up.” Izzy patted Alec’s shoulder to which he rolled his eyes and shrugged her off. “Can you stop squealing?” He groaned. “And where are Jace and Clary?”

Izzy stopped squealing but her smile remained. She walked towards Magnus and gave him a hug to which the omega happily returned. Magnus had always been a touchy feely type of guy. He loved giving and receiving hugs and cuddles, with some one he knew he could be safe around. He could remember his mother’s hugs, before she had killed herself, and how her hugs always made him feel safe and _wanted_. With Valentine and Johnathon, feeling safe was the last thing on his mind. Survival was more important. But with Alec, in his arms, he felt the safest of them all.

“They both are on their way, got stuck in traffic.” Izzy replied, breaking Magnus out of his thoughts. Alec nodded and gestured for his sister to take a seat, not that she needed to be told as she was already making herself at home. “What about Simon?” Magnus asked, snuggling against Alec, who smiled and put his arm around the omega, kissing him on his temple. “Simon is stuck at work and won’t come till later on.” Izzy replied, smiling at her brother and his mate.

They talked for a while, catching up with one another, until Jace and Clary came along with Simon. They all started the games, first playing Jenga to which Jace lost and decided to sulk for the rest of the evening. After playing stupid games, their night changed into a movie night as they all settled down to watch the horror film, Alec had slid into the DVD player.

Magnus had never seen a horror film so he was pretty excited, but as the movie played out the excitement from earlier on soon changed into fear. He buried his face into Alec’s neck, seeking for comfort in his alpha’s scent. Alec’s arms tightened around the omega, and he stroked his hair soothingly, calming Magnus down. Soon enough, his heartbeat had returned back to normal after the jump scare he had received, he smiled and pecked Alec’s neck in thank you. Alec looked down at his omega and smiled. “You’re okay.” It was a statement rather than a question but Magnus nodded anyway, making Alec’s smile grow.

They continued watching the movie, and Magnus didn’t feel scared anymore, as he knew he was in the arms on his alpha who would always protect him.

*** 

He was walking home after work with a smile on his face. It had been a good and busy day. The customers were growing day by day, to which he was very proud of. He took out his phone and saw a message from Alec waiting for him on his lock screen.

_“What would you like to eat tonight?” – Alexander._

Magnus smiled mischievously before typing out his reply.

_“Are you on the menu?” – Magnus._

After their first time together, they both had grown comfortable around each other to the point where they could joke around about sex. Alec still blushed, much to Magnus’s joy, but he didn’t scold him for making a dirty joke, not that Alec would scold him about anything.

_“Of course… for desserts ;)” – Alexander._

Magnus laughed out loud at his alpha’s reply, grinning idiotically at his phone.

_But we need to have a main course to begin with.” – Alexander._

_“What if I want to start with the dessert?” – Magnus._

_“Hmmm… I guess I can be persuaded.” – Alexander._

Magnus chuckled and bit his lip. He was _so_ in love with Alec. He some time felt like he was living in a dream where he would wake up one day and realise he is still with Johnathon. But when ever he did wake up, it was always in Alec’s arms. He grinned idiotically, not giving a damn who saw.

It’s funny how a perfect day can turn into a bad one in mere seconds. Magnus crossed the road and was nearly home to his alpha, when his nostrils flared with a scent he hoped he would never smell again. At first he tried to ignore it, hoping against hope that it was just his hormones messing with him. But as he continued to walk, the scent grew stronger and stronger until he couldn’t ignore the stench any longer. When he saw a glimpse of blonde hair in the alley way, that he was walking past, he quickly turned around trying to get away from here as fast as he could. But he wasn’t fast enough as _he_ was quicker and soon enough Magnus was facing his worst nightmare.

“Johnathon.” Magnus whispered. The omega forced himself not to bow down in submission to which made the other alpha growl in anger. “How dare you call me by my name, _bitch_. I am your alpha!” He growled.

Magnus’s body suddenly felt anger rush through him. He was done being bossed around by Johnathon. Magnus held his head high and looked the alpha in his eyes, refusing to break eye contact. “No.” Magnus sneered.  
Johnathon’s eyebrows jumped in surprise. “What did you say?”  
“I said no! You are not my alpha! You never were and never will be!” Magnus continued, feeling strength, that he was sure wasn’t his, rush through him. He briefly wondered if it was Alec’s. It wasn’t rare that after mating, a pair could call for the others strength when need be. The thought almost made Magnus smile.

Almost.

He wasn’t going to let his guard down in front of Johnathon.  
“So I see spending time with that _joke_ of an alpha has made you come out of your shell.” Jonathan sneered and Magnus stiffened. Jonathan stepped forward until he backed Magnus up against the opposite wall. “But you will always be _mine_.” He whispered and gently ran his finger down Magnus’s cheek. Magnus had to forcefully hold his cringe back. Jonathan leaned down, his lips ghosting over Magnus’s, almost touching, and the omega decided he had had enough. He brought his knee up and kneed Johnathon in his balls, making the alpha cry out and hunch over. His eyes flared with anger as he groaned out loud.

Magnus grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, enough for his eyes to meet Johnathon’s. “Listen here, I am _not_ your bitch, I am _not_ your omega. I am _done_ with you. You’re a sick bastard who has no life. So leave me and my family the fuck alone. You understand?” Magnus growled, his eyes burning into alpha’s. He was done playing by the trope of ‘omega’s are weak.’ He was going to prove everyone wrong. He wasn’t weak. He was just as strong as any alpha was.

Magnus pulled at his hair again and slammed his head into the nearest wall, making the alpha groan before passing out on the alley floor.  
He smirked at the fact that he had taken an alpha down and not just _any_ alpha but his tormentor. All his self defence classes finally paid off. He turned around and walked towards home.

After all the excitement, all he wanted to do now was to curl up with Alec and let his alpha take care of him. He sighed in relief when he finally walked into their apartment, seeing the fire on and Alec spread out on the sofa, reading, with chairman Meow on his lap.

When Alec saw the expression on Magnus face, the one he didn’t realise he was making, Alec immediately stood up and embraced his omega in a hug. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, kissing Magnus temple. The omega sighed and pulled away from Alec and led him to the sofa, where he buried his face in his alpha’s neck, nuzzling his nose into his skin. After he felt his alpha’s scent envelop him in a warm hug, he finally smiled.

“I ran into Johnathon today.” Magnus whispered. Alec stiffened and his eyes turned from softness to anger. “What!” Alec bellowed. “That sick bastard! Wait till I find him I am going to end him! How dare he-“  
“Alexander.” Magnus interrupted his alpha’s rant and stopped him from standing up and rushing out of the door to find Johnathon. “Stop. First listen to me.” He pleaded and when Alec saw Magnus’s expression, he nodded but his muscles were still tense. “I was walking home when I sensed him and when he saw me he went on about his I am his bitch and all that crap.” Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec growled. “Anyway, when he was going to k-kiss me… I kneed him in the balls and beat the shit out of him.” Alec’s expression changed from anger to surprise before laughter hit him as he through his head back. Magnus was stunned at his alpha’s reaction as he didn’t expect Alec to _laugh_ at him.

“It’s not funny-“ Magnus protested feeling slightly hurt that Alec would laugh at his victory. Alec shook his head and looked at Magnus again. “No, baby I’m not laughing at you. I’m _so_ proud of you. You dealt with him so bravely.” Alec leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. “Then… why are you laughing?” Magnus hesitantly asked. Alec smiled.

  
“Because of the fact that you beat the shit out of him. He won’t be telling anyone he got his ass kicked by an omega since he thinks omegas are weak and all.” Alec rolled his eyes. “And also because you kneed him in the balls. Damn. That must have hurt.” Magnus had to admit it was a little bit funny. He smiled and let a small giggle at the thought of Johnathon wobbling away.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered, suddenly very serious. “I’m am so proud of you. Of the brave and independent man that you have become. But most of all I am so happy that I get to call you mine.” Magnus was surprised by the confession and he felt his heart do a little happy dance inside his chest. He crashed his lips with Alec’s in a desperate, love filled, kiss. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance. “I love you.” Magnus whispered, as the broke off to breathe.  
“I love you too, so much.” Alec replied, before diving back in to kiss Magnus.

The omega climbed onto Alec’s lap, making the alpha groan and squeeze his waist. Magnus has his arms around Alec’s neck, twirling with his hair. “I guess we are starting with dessert then.” Alec murmured, their lips still attached. Magnus let out a small giggle.  
“ I guess I managed to persuade you.” He replied and Alec merely hummed in reply.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Alec stood up without warning, with Magnus in his arms, making him squeal and wrap his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec grinned at him before walking towards their bedroom, where he gently lay his omega down on the bed. “Hmm… you’re beautiful.” Magnus whimpered, pulling Alec down with him.  
They both entangled themselves with the sheets and each other as they carefully took off each other’s clothing. And when Alec slowly entered Magnus, the omega knew that this was where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so one chapter to go!!! 
> 
> I think I will do a time lapse into THE FUTURE... 
> 
> But... what did y’all think???  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for the love and support you guys have given for this story.
> 
> Also find me on Instagram @stupidnephlim


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sappy endings

**3 years later**

“Just have the cupcakes remade. Oh… and tell Jordan to make the icing. Yeah… okay. Bye.” Magnus walked into their apartment, ending his phone call, whilst holding three shopping bags in each hand. Izzy right behind him.

Over the years, Magnus had opened up his own bakery and absolutely loved working there. He was the manager of his colleagues and he was proud of himself for accomplishing such a position.

The apartment smelt deliciously good as the smell of the herbs and spices, Alec liked to use in his meals, was everywhere. He followed the smell into the kitchen and found Alec with his back to him, working at the kitchen counter. Magnus smiled at the sight before walking closer and sliding his arms around his alpha’s waist. “Hey you.” He whispered into Alec’s ear, and giving the earlobe a small bite. Alec bit his lip and shivered before turning around in Magnus’s arms. “Hey.” He replied before leaning in to kiss his fiancé hello.

Oh yeah... After two years of living together, Alec had finally proposed, much to Magnus’s surprise and joy.

“Ahem.” Somebody cleared their throat. Alec groaned and looked at his sister with an annoyed expression. “I forgot you went shopping with Izzy.” He murmured, making Magnus stifle his giggles in the crook of Alec’s neck. Izzy rolled her eyes and decided to perch on the worktop telling Alec about their shopping trip with the help of Magnus. Alec nodded along as he cooked, trying to keep track of their enthusiasm.

*** 

Magnus felt the light shine on his face and he groaned in annoyance. In their hurry to undress each other last night, they had forgotten to close the curtain. He turned away from the window and nuzzled into Alec’s chest, breathing him in. Alec’s arm came around his waist, in his sleep, and pulled Magnus against him tighter. Magnus sighed, he loved his alpha’s scent. It was just so… calming. His scent was the warmth, Magnus not just wanted but, _needed_. He knew he couldn’t live without scenting Alec at least once a day.

Magnus nuzzled his nose against his skin, trying to find a comfortable spot, when a wave of nausea ran through his stomach. He quickly moved Alec’s arm and flung the covers aside and ran to the bathroom where he wretched into the toilet, vomiting out all of last night’s dinner. He didn’t notice Alec get out of bed and walk towards their ensuite, looking at Magnus worriedly, until he felt his gentle hands in his hair. Magnus groaned and looked up at Alec, miserably. Alec flushed the toilet and gave a wet wipe for Magnus to wipe his lips with, before placing a hand on his forehead checking fo a fever. “What happened?” Alec murmured, keeping his voice low, much to Magnus’s appreciation. Magnus stood up slowly and gargled his mouth clean, getting rid of the disgusting taste of vomit. “I don’t know. I felt fine one minute then the next I was vomiting. But I suddenly feel fine again.” He replied and walked towards Alec, who already had his arms open for Magnus to fall into.

“Maybe you should stay at home today?” Alec suggested, rubbing a hand down Magnus’s naked back. The omega shook his head. “I can’t. There won’t be enough staff. Aline is on holiday with her girlfriend, and Bat is away at his grandmother’s funeral. Which just leaves Jordan and me and I can’t leave Jordan to take care of everything on his own.” He explained and Alec sighed.  
“Fine. But I want you to text me every hour telling me how you feel. Okay?” Alec said sternly. Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded.  
Alec made breakfast, whilst Magnus showered. The alpha had the day off today, which he planned on going to the gym and finishing off the novel he couldn’t get round to reading. His omega stepped into the kitchen and soon enough they were both busy eating.

Magnus ate quickly, kissed Alec goodbye and ran out of the door. Alec smiled fondly after Magnus and went to get his things to take to the gym.

***

“Mags, you’ve been vomiting for three days in a row now. We need to go to the doctors, it could be serious.” Alec stressed, after watching Magnus vomit. He was really worried about his omega’s health.

Every morning, Magnus felt the nausea rush through him, resulting him in running to the bathroom. He had a slight idea what was wrong with him, but he wasn’t 100% sure so he didn’t want to tell Alec yet. Magnus sighed. “Alexander, I am fine. But if it makes you feel any better, I will call Catarina and tell her about my vomiting. Okay?” He replied and watched Alec relax a little and nod.

Alec had to go to work that day, as he couldn’t miss any more days, so he quickly ate breakfast and ran off to work after kissing Magnus goodbye. The omega sighed and walked into the bathroom. He opened the cupboard to find the pregnancy test he had bought yesterday. He was kind of scared because they hadn’t talked about kids yet, and he wasn’t sure how his alpha would react.

Before taking the test, he reached for his phone and rang Cat. They had grown very close and she had become family to him. “Hey Magnus.” She greeted. 

“Hey Cat. Can you come over? I think... I think I’m pregnant.” He practically whispered, feeling a pang of fear run down his spine.

“Oh my god! Magnus are you sure?” She screeched and Magnus could hear her opening her front door.

“Not yet. I have to take the test. I can’t do it alone. I need you.” He murmured. Cat immediately grew serious. 

“I will be there in five.” She replied before hanging up. 

*** 

After arriving, Cat saw the scared look on her friend’s face and immediately embraced him in a hug. “Come on. Let’s find out.” She whispered, gently. Magnus nodded and they both walked towards the bathroom. 

Cat waited outside the door as Magnus peed on the stick. As he waited for the test to show the results, Magnus let his mind wander. _How would he tell Alec? Does Alec even want kids? what if he doesn’t?_

He was startled out of his thoughts by the knock on the door. “Magnus? Everything okay in there?” Cat’s voice came through the door.

 _“_ Yeah. Just a second.” He replied and looked down at the test. His heartbeat increased as he saw the result. 

He was pregnant. 

Magnus turned to look into the bathroom mirror and moved his shirt aside so his stomach was on show. He gently placed a hand on his abdomen and let out a small laugh. Just in that moment, Cat opened the door and stepped through. She saw the pregnancy test in Magnus’s hand and grinned from ear to ear. “Congratulations!” She exclaimed and pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus smiled back before he felt tears prickle at his eyes and before he knew it, he was sobbing into Cat’s shoulder. 

Cat wasn’t surprised at Magnus’s reaction. She just stroked his hair and gently manoeuvred them both so they were sat on the edge of the bathtub. “Hey.” She whispered softly into Magnus’s ear. “Talk to me.” 

The omega slowly pulled away from Cat’s shoulder and looked at her. He had red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I’m scared.” He whispered. “I already love this baby so much. But... What if Alec doesn’t? We haven’t talked about having kids.” His sentence ended with a hiccup. Cat stroked her freind’s hair and sighed. “And what if I’m not a good parent?” Magnus asked. “My childhood wasn’t exactly... good. What if that interferes with how I raise my child?” 

“Magnus.” She whispered. The omega looked at her with wide eyes. “Alec _loves_ you _._ And he will be over the moon when he finds out that you are carrying _his child. And_ I know this all seems like a big change. But you have Alec by your side, your alpha. You have me, Ragnor and Raphael. You have Alec’s siblings. You have your family by your side. To help you with every step of the way. And let me tell you something. You are not your father. Which means you are not going to treat your child like your father treated you. You hear me?” She looked straight into Magnus’s eyes. “You and Alec are going to make great parents.” 

“You really think so?” Magnus asked, hesitantly. Cat smiled. 

“I know so.” She replied and kissed Magnus on his forehead. 

They talked for another hour or so, before Cat had to get to her shift at the hospital. She made Magnus promise to not over think things and to talk to Alec, before she left. Magnus felt lighter and excited for Alec to get home. 

He was _pregnant_. He still couldn’t believe it. 

A mixture of Alec and himself was growing _inside_ of him and he couldn’t be more happier.

He stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom and looked down at his stomach with a huge smile on his face. He gently rubbed his skin before whispering, “I love you.” He knew that he was basically talking to himself but talking to his unborn child out loud made it all more real. He knew that no matter how Alec reacted, he would love their child anyway.

***

Alec let out an exaggerated sigh as he headed home. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was have a bubble bath with Magnus. He had texted his omega earlier to see how he was and Magnus had replied that he was fine, which relaxed Alec a little.

When he reached home, Alec stepped in and called out for Magnus, but received no reply. Alec took off his boots and jacket and walked towards their bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. Magnus was on the bed, curled up on his side and asleep, with his left hand over his belly protectively. His facial expression was calm and peaceful, making Alec smile. His omega looked so beautiful.

Alec took off his shirt and snuggled in behind Magnus, who immediately sensed his alpha and turned around, in his sleep, facing Alec to bury his face in his alpha’s neck. Alec let out a small chuckle, and the move of his chest made the sleepy omega stir. He slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled a dopey smile at Alec. “Hey.” He murmured, his eyes half open. Alec smiled back and leaned forward to kiss the other man’s forehead. “Hey yourself.” Alec replied. “You feeling better?”

Magnus nodded, his smile still on his face, before his eyes widened and it disappeared from his face. He sat up, wearing a solemn look on his face and looking everywhere except meeting Alec’s eyes. “Magnus?” Alec asked, sensing the mood change in his omega. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus stayed silent for a few beats, before he blinked rapidly and looked at Alec. “I need to tell you something.” He whispered, looking down at his hands, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

“Baby what’s wrong?” The alpha asked again, feeling worry and fear that something was seriously wrong with his omega. “I… I’m…” Magnus paused and took a deep breath, before looking Alec in the eye, again. “I’m pregnant.”

Alec froze, feeling his heart stop but also beat rapidly at the same time. His eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised by themselves. His mouth dropped open, slightly and his throat decided to close up on him. “R-really?” He asked, wanting to double check. Magnus nodded, looking down at his hands.  
“We’re going to be parents.” Alec stated, in a quiet voice. Magnus nodded once again. “We’re going to be parents.” Alec repeated, this time louder. “Oh my god Magnus!” The omega’s head shot up and looked at Alec in surprise. “Baby, Oh my god! I… we are going to have a baby!” Alec cried, grinning widely. Magnus nodded, this time feeling his own smile grow. When he saw the smile radiating off of Alec’s face, all his past worries flew out of the window as he saw the complete joy on his alpha’s face. “Mags… I love you so much!” Alec smashed his lips with his omega, who smiled into their kiss. “You’re not mad?” Magnus hesitantly asked, feeling stupid but he had to know.

Alec’s excitement turned to concern. “Mad? Why would I be mad?”  
“Because we hadn’t talked about having kids, and I thought that you didn’t want –“  
“Magnus. No. Is that what you thought? No.” He shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes. “I love you and I love our baby. And I have thought about children, but I didn’t want to bring it up because I didn’t want you to think I’m pushing you or something.” Alec replied, and Magnus looked at Alec with so much love. How lucky was he to find a mate like Alec. “You… you’re happy that we are having a baby, right?” Alec asked. In his excitement he had forgotten to ask Magnus, his expression suddenly serious.

Magnus giggled and nodded. “Yes! Of course. And if you _had_ brought it up, you wouldn’t have been pushing me.” He placed both his hands on Alec’s cheeks. “I can’t believe that we are going to be parents.” Alec nodded in agreement and leaned in to kiss him again. Magnus hummed as he opened his mouth to let his alpha in, and they both groaned when their tongues made contact.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and looked him in the eyes. “I need to make love to you.” Alec said, bluntly and surprising Magnus. Alec’s eyes were churning with love and lust and something that was along the lines of possessiveness which turned Magnus on even more. He moaned and when Alec gently pushed him to lay on his back, Magnus willingly obliged, but not before pulling off his own shirt.

Alec bit his lip at the sight of Magnus, half naked, laid out in front of him. He leaned down and took his omega’s bottom lip in between his own and sucked, making Magnus moan out loud. Alec smirked before he let his lip go and buried his face in his omega’s neck, where he inhaled his intoxicating scent. “Hmmm, you smell so good.” Alec murmured, making Magnus let out a small moan. Alec kissed along Magnus’s neck and licked over where his mating bite was, as it was a _very_ sensitive area, causing the omega to moan louder as he arched, sending vibrations straight to Alec’s cock.

Alec kissed down his neck, to his collar bone and down his chest and abdomen where he stopped. He kissed around the omega’s belly button and dipped his tongue inside his navel, making the omega groan. He kissed small butterfly kisses all over Magnus’s belly and when the omega realised that Alec was kissing him where their baby was, he groaned in mixture of pleasure and how sweet the gesture was. Not to mention sappy. Not that Magnus was complaining. 

After smothering Magnus’s belly with small kisses he moved down to remove Magnus’s pants, but not before looking up at Magnus for consent to which the omega nodded eagerly. That was one of the _many_ things he loved about Alec. Even after being together for three years, he still asked for consent. Even for the small things.

That night, as the pair made love, all of Magnus’s past worries melted away as he knew that with Alec by his side they were going to make great parents.

***

They told their friends and family the next day and a week later, Izzy had thrown them a baby shower and had invited everyone they knew. It had been an overwhelming experience, to realise that they were going to have a small person that was half Alec and half Magnus, enter their lives. But every time Magnus thought about it, he felt joy flutter through him.

Magnus had noticed that Alec had become very protective and possessive over him, since they found out he was pregnant. Alec wouldn’t even let him lift a hand to do anything, much to Magnus’s annoyance. He always complained but Alec just smiled, kissed him on his forehead, and whispered how he should rest.

The first time Magnus saw his baby bump, he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He was stood in front of the mirror, shirtless, with a gentle hand on his abdomen. Alec had come to look for him, since Magnus had said he would only be a minute, and when the alpha saw him looking down at his stomach. The alpha’s grin grew so wide that his jaws started to hurt. He had slipped his arms around Magnus’s waist and covering the omega’s hands with his own, protectively over their unborn child. Magnus had sighed and settled back into Alec’s chest. “I love you. Both of you.” Alec had whispered into his ear, before taking the lobe in between his lips, nibbling on the soft tender skin and making Magnus giggle and squirm. “I love you too.” He had replied.

Now, Magnus who was three months along, his baby bump bigger then before, wobbled into the kitchen in search for his fiancé and some food. Which may or may not be the same thing in Magnus’s opinion, since due to his pregnancy he felt horny _all the time_. Said fiancé was cooking in the kitchen, with his back to Magnus. “Aleeeeeeecc. Come to bed.” Magnus whined, and squished his face against Alec’s back, taking in his scent.

“You’re the one who said that you wanted blueberry pancakes.” Alec replied, rolling his eyes fondly. It was true. Magnus had asked Alec to make him some. “But you’re taking too long.” He whined again. Alec chuckled and turned off the stove and turned around to face Magnus. “You are _so_ needy.” Alec teased and it was the fact that Magnus had grown so much since they had met that he knew Alec didn’t mean anything by it. “Excuse me? May I remind you that I am carrying _your_ child.” He retorted and Alec grinned. “Which means you have to be nice to me.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t?”  
Magnus opened his mouth to reply, before another idea popped into his mind. “Hmm, then I will take all your sex privileges away from you.” He smirked. Alec frowned before a smirk grew on his face. “Yes but I’m not one who is horny like 24/7.” Alec pointed out and Magnus groaned into Alec’s neck.

“I hate you.” He grumbled. Alec smiled into Magnus’s hair.

“You weren’t saying that last night.” Alec replied, and Magnus felt a blush around his cheeks.

He buried his head further into Alec’s neck and gently took the skin in between his teeth, making the alpha’s grip, that was around his waist, tighten. “Magnus.” Alec hummed and Magnus smirked, pulling away from Alec who gave him a glare. “You’re such a tease!” He accused, narrowing his eyes making Magnus throw his head back and laugh, after sticking his tongue out.

He looked down at his stomach and smiled. “Your daddy isn’t playing fair.” He whispered, to their unborn child, loud enough for Alec to hear.  
Alec snorted. “I’m not playing fair? You are the one who is the tease.” He grumbled, turning back to the stove, pretending to be upset. Magnus loved it when his finance acted like a child. The omega walked closer and hugged Alec from behind, and hooked his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sowwwy.” He whispered, childishly and Alec bit his lip, _hard_ , to stop himself from laughing. He was supposed to be upset right now. “Please forgive me?” Magnus continued, leaving a small trail of kisses down Alec’s neck.

As soon as his lips touched Alec’s skin, the alpha forgot all about why he was supposed to be angry with his omega. He sighed and turned his head for better access, making Magnus smile and bite his pulse point. “Am I forgiven?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded rapidly, before he pulled away and turned to face Magnus. “Yes. But only because you’re cute.” He whispered before crashing his lips with Magnus’s making he omega cry out. His hand flew around Alec’s neck and into his hair where he tugged gently and making Alec moan into their kiss.

Alec backed Magnus up against the kitchen counter, and when his back hit the worktop he was being lifted and gently placed on to the counter. The act made Magnus’s moan out loud and bite Alec’s bottom lip hard. His alpha’s strength never failed to turn Magnus on, so now wasn’t an exception. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer, meanwhile Alec had his hands on Magnus’s butt, squeezing him through his jeans.

Magnus’s hands wandered from his neck to his chest and down to Alec’s jeans, where he struggled to open the front of his jeans. All the while, kissing his alpha fiercely. Just as he pushed the zipper down and put his hands under the waistband of Alec’s jeans, giving Alec’s butt a squeeze, a sharp pang erupted inside his stomach, making him flinch and cry out. He pulled away from Alec’s lips and looked down at his stomach as if it had offended him. “Baby? What’s wrong?” Alec asked, breathlessly.  
Magnus opened his mouth to reply but he felt another movement inside his stomach. “I… I think our baby just kicked me.” He whispered, looking at Alec with wide eyes. Alec’s own eyes grew wider along with his smile. “Really?” He asked and Magnus nodded.  
“Yeah, look.” He took Alec’s hand and guided it to the place he had felt the movement. They waited for a few seconds, before Alec felt the small kick. “Magnus.” He whispered, licking his lips and struggling to keep his tears at bay, which fell anyway. Magnus let out a loud surprised laugh, which was contagious since Alec soon joined him.  
“Looks like our fun woke up the baby.” Magnus whispered. Alec nodded and bit his lip, his eyes shining with love and admiration towards Magnus and their baby. He slowly bent down, lifted Magnus’s shirt up (which was really Alec’s) and placed a small kiss right where the baby was kicking. Magnus gently twirled Alec’s hair with his fingers as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest at the sappy gesture.

***  
“Aleeeeccc…” Magnus called out, he was laid across the the sofa and rubbing his belly, absentmindedly, which had grown over the five months since they found out he was pregnant. Alec looked up from his work and at Magnus and couldn’t help the smile that appeared when he did. “Yes my love?” Alec teased. Magnus huffed.  
“I’m craving something.” He replied and Alec raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you craving?” Alec asked.  
“Sex.” The omega blurted out, making Alec snort.  
“Aren’t you always craving that?” He teased and Magnus groaned. “Yes but I can’t help it. You just look so good, just sitting there with that pen in your hand and that concentration on your face. It does things to me.” Magnus replied, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Alec felt his cheeks flush and Magnus smirked in triumph.  
“And what do you propose we do?” Alec asked, making Magnus’s grin grow.  
“Just come here.” He replied, making grabby hands for his fiancé, looking so damn cute. Alec wasn’t one to object as he willingly moved closer to the omega and kissed his lips with a small peck. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Alec whispered, against his lips. This time it was Magnus’s turn to turn bright red.

Alec pulled away and stood up, making Magnus whine but he stopped when Alec picked the omega up, bridal style, and carried him into their bedroom.

*** 

He was seven months along, when he realised that his baby couldn’t sleep without his daddy. Alec was working late and Magnus was too tired to wait up for him. But his baby wouldn’t let him sleep, much to Magnus’s annoyance. He just kept kicking and moving. “I miss him too.” Magnus groaned and got out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe, taking out one of Alec’s sweaters. Hoping that the alpha’s scent would calm the baby down. Although it did feel nice, having Alec’s scent surrounding him. Nothing beat the real thing. 

He sighed and rolled over, again and again. Until he finally heard the door opening. He didn’t bother getting out of bed but turned the lamp on. Alec walked in and his eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was still awake. “Why are you still awake?” He asked, taking off his shirt and pants and crawling into bed. Magnus immediately crawled towards Alec and buried his face in his alpha’s neck and sighed as he felt the _exact_ moment his baby felt Alec’s precense and stopped squirming. “Agh. That’s better.” Magnus sighed. Alec looked at him with confusion. “The baby missed you and was moving around too much for me to sleep.” Magnus explained. Alec’s face cleared from the confusion and he smiled. Alec moved them both so he was on top of Magnus, on his all fours. He bent down and move his jumper away fro,pm Magnus’s belly. “Were you being a naughty boy for papa?” He whispered and kissed Magnus’s stomach. As if he had heard him, the baby kicked right in the place Alec had just kicked, making them both smile. 

***

When their baby was born, he really was a mixture of them both. He had Alec’s eyes and Magnus’s nose. His cheekbones were sharp, just like Magnus’s and his lips were plump just like the alpha’s. And that night, as Alec held both his omega and their baby in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. “Alexander?” Magnus murmured, seconds away from falling asleep. Alec hummed. “We should name him Max.” Alec stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds later. In that moment, Alec fell more in love with his omega, if that was possible. Magnus knew that his little brother max meant a lot to Alec, and the fact that he wanted to name their child the same name, made Alec’s heart swell with happiness. 

He tilted Magnus’s chin up and smashed their lips together. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“No need to thank me… I love you.” Magnus replied. Alec kissed Magnus’s forehead softly.

“I love you too. So much. Both of you.” He replied.

Soon enough they were all asleep. Max lay in between them both, and they were all wrapped around each other in a big, warm cocoon full of love.

~ FIN ~ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is y’all. The end!  
> Hope you all liked this story!!!


End file.
